Frostbitten
by Biggle Cakes
Summary: The souls never invaded. Wanda bumps into Ian, a charming guy with a simple life that she doesn't want to mess with, for fear of being not good enough, all while she tries to forget a horrible past that could ruin her bright future. I'm pretty sure this is classified as fluff, but hey, worth a read right? SORRY, NO LONGER BEING CONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**All the characters belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer, but the plot belongs to me**

**Wanda P.O.V**

I waited in the cold November air for my bus to show up. I was meant to be meeting my best friends new boyfriend, but the fact that I was already ten minutes late and my bus hadn't even shown up yet probably proved I'd already blown it. I caught my reflection in a parked car's window, and I literally wondered why I let myself go outside. My hair was down today, in a poor attempt to warm up my ears and neck without unnecessary hats, earmuffs of scarves. My cheeks were bright pink, but I wasn't blushing so they weren't red. Pink was good for now. My nose had also gone a bright pink and my boring grey eyes kind of looking too big on my face because of the angle I'd caught the mirror on. All I was wearing was a light green ski jacket over my favourite navy blue long sleeve, with jeans and a pair of tights underneath because it was THAT cold. My crappy shoes that I wore out on hopeless days were already soaked through, but hey, that's why I bought them; so I wouldn't ruin good shoes like my converse pointlessly.

Finally my bus came, and I hopped on and sighed loudly when all the seats were taken. Only a few people were standing, but they were all covered in five layers of jackets, and were still strong enough to stand and not dying of frost bite like me.

I tried my best to reach the little thing on the rail that kept you from falling over while standing, but I just couldn't reach it for the life of me. I groaned and settled for holding on to the pole. If I were able to GET to the pole through the crowd of people who had just gotten on the bus.  
"Um, excuse me, but, do you want some help?"

**Ian P.O.V**

The bus came early, and it was empty when I jumped on. Something about being able to pick where I wanted to sit, with the entire bus as an option made me strangely happy in a very childish way. I sat down just behind the back doors, and leaned back, enjoying the early crisp morning and being able to wear my beanie again, the one she had called stupid. Come on, you're not meant to be thinking about HER anymore. But I couldn't help it, she was like some little annoying thought-mosquito that wouldn't quit buzzing around my head. She had tried to change me, from me spending time with my family to my favourite blue beanie, which she had almost thrown in the trash, claiming it looked stupid anyway and I looked like a hobo in it. I broke up with her in the spot when I realised I cared more about losing the beanie then her, so she threw a plate at me and left, leaving all her crap in my apartment. I settled a little further into my seat and stared out the window at the town preparing for imminent snow. Jared said he had a new girlfriend he was dying for me to meet, using sentences like "I think she's the one man" and "I just, can't stop thinking about her, it's like all day is just Melanie, Melanie, Melanie", to which I had replied "Man, I hope that's your new girlfriends name" and he hung up.  
The bus was starting to get crowded, and just when I thought we were full, the driver proved me wrong and sent another loud of people onto the bus. Then, amongst it all, I spotted a short girl, with long curly blonde-silver hair who could hardly reach the handle. Without really thinking about it, I offered my seat to a lady next to me and shuffled over to the girl, who was trying to squeeze her tiny freckled hand onto the over occupied railing.  
"Um, excuse me, but, do you want some help?" I offered.

**Wanda P.O.V**

I had to crane my neck up to get a look at whoever offered me help. He towered over me, wearing faded baggy jeans, a warm looking jacket and a equally if not more warm looking coat over it. He was obviously muscular, from the way that his shoulders were broad and his neck a little thicker than someone who lacked muscle. He had a prominent jaw, with pale skin and inky black hair peaking out from under a dark blue beanie that brought out his blue eyes. Somewhere in the back of my head I wonder if he'd planned it, for his beanie colour to bring out his eyes. His lips were pulled back in a grin, that showed off perfect white teeth. I must have been staring, or maybe drooling on his foot or something because he coughed and looked away from me for a second. "So can I help you or are you all good?" He asked in a deep voice, licking his lips subconsciously and placing his hands on his neck. I blushed immediately, before shaking my head so that my curls danced around in the air happily, before bowing my head in shame and embarrassment and letting my hair cover my red face.

The bus stopped abruptly, and since I still wasn't holding on to anything I stumbled forward into the guys chest. I put my hands out to brace myself and got only his biceps, before surging forward and hitting my head against his rock hard chest. I blinked several times with my forehead against his chest, just letting my brain settle down in my skull before backing away and swaying slightly. "Oh my god are you alright?" He asked nervously, leaning down so we could be face to face, which was surely hurting his back. "I'm...fine" I answered, swaying backwards slightly and crushing my own point. "Oh man, jeez, I'm sorry" his blue eyes were wide and he bit his full bottom lip in anxiousness. I squeezed my eyes shut and hoped the spinning would stop soon. "Listen, uh, this is my stop up here, let me get you some ice or something" he offered desperately, wringing his wrists. He looked guilty, like it was his fault I was clumsy and too short to reach anything. "It's my stop too, I'll be fine" I assured him, rubbing my temples and closing my eyes, finally holding onto the side of a chair for balance. "Please, let me do something" he said, his eyes big and sad. For a second a little voice in the back of my head asked me why I was refusing the help of an obviously good-looking and nice guy, and without a second thought I agreed, even though it'd probably make me even later. Melanie would understand, whenever I mentioned a guy she automatically pushed me into it, which was sort of how I met my roommate. The bus stopped, and I followed him outside and the air bit my skin in a pleasant way. "I really am sorry, I have to meet my friend in this cafe, I'm sure that we can get you some ice in there" he gushed. Although he was trying to be sweet, I didn't see the point of the ice, it was already cold enough for it to snow, which would probably any day now. He led me into the cafe and I was bombarded with rich smells of coffee and chocolate and musty old books, warming me from my head down to my damp socks. I breathed in heavily and closed my eyes, the pain in my head completely gone.  
"Wanda!" I heard a familiar voice yell a little too loudly for such a peaceful place. I turned, my hair swooshing around my face at the speed and saw Melanie, smiling like a lunatic next to a tall man with a deep tan, who looked about 30, a huge smile on his face showing straight white teeth that were almost blinding. She looked happy with him and that made me happy, but, and I would never admit it, also a bit jealous. Mel was the kind of girl who always had a boyfriend, each one better than the last and twice as hot. "Wanda this is Jared!" Mel said excitedly, hugging his arm a little tighter, and Jared grinned at me, before his attention trailed to the left of him. "Ian?" He asked, and the guy that I head butted on the bus turned around and smirked at Jared and Mel, fist bumping him and totally ignoring me. "Ian, this is Mel" Jared introduced her, and he leaned in and whispered into Ian's beanie-covered ear something I barely heard. "Don't be a jackass O'Shea or I swear to god..." Ian just laughed and leaned back, before he caught my attention and suddenly became nervous. "Oh my god right! Ice, sorry guys, I accidentally banged into her on the bus and I need to get her ice" he explained, and I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay? I'll just be one second" he said, rushing over to the counter. Jared reached out a long muscular arm behind him grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him around so he was facing me and rooted to the spot. "Ian" Jared said through clenched teeth "this is Wanda, Melanie's friend". His blue eyes widened and he bent back and laughed loud, pulling off his beanie, and extending a hand. His hand was so much bigger than mine, and I felt even smaller when I shook it.

We all sat down at a cramped little table and ordered our drinks. A Flat White for Melanie, a Double Espresso for Jared, a Mocha with a pump of mint for Ian and a hot chocolate for me, with whipped cream and sprinkles because I felt like I deserved it.

**Ian P.O.V**

She ordered a hot chocolate, whispering to the waitress something about sprinkles and whipped cream, which was,to be frank, damn adorable. She shuffled down a little further into her seat and absently fiddled with her hair, I really could have watched her for a long time, but Jared pulled me back down to earth.  
"So, how's Lacey?" He asked, and instantly my mood crashed and I looked down at the table, took a deep breath and looked up straight into Wanda's face. "We broke up" I muttered, clenching my fist under the table as I thought about her, throwing my stuff around my apartment and then throwing a plate at me, hoping very much that it would hit its target. Wanda seemed to perk up at the words, her eyes becoming a bit brighter and her posture impeccable, not the slouch she had before.  
Jared clasped my shoulder and sighed, looking over at Melanie and whispering just loud enough or me to hear "I was waiting for this day". I ground my teeth together, I habit I'd given up in high school. "How'd it happen, man?" Jared asked, and I didn't really want to say in front of Melanie and Wanda, but the way that she sat forward in her chair made me think she might want to know too. "She told me that I needed to spend more time with her, and stop seeing Kyle so often, she also accused me of liking Jodi a bit too much, then tried to throw my beanie away" I explained bitterly, as our drinks arrived, but I really didn't feel like it anymore. "Wait who's Jodi?" Melanie asked me, I decided she was not a shy person. "His brothers Fiancée" Jared said in a hushed voice, and I focused on swirling my spoon around in my cup for awhile. There was a long silence that followed, until Melanie finally spoke, and I still wasn't sure if I liked her or not. "Did you know Wanda's full name is Wanderer?" She asked me and Jared, but of course we didn't, this was our first time meeting her. I looked up at her and she was blushing really hard, obviously embarrassed to have all the attention directed to her all of a sudden. "Really?" I asked, actually quite interested. "Mel likes to bring that up a lot. It's nothing special I guess, it's just when they found my they said I'd wandered like, seven miles or something" she said, and I was suddenly completely confused. "Wait who found you-" but I was interrupted by her phone ringing, a song by someone I could only guess was Pink. She lifted it up to Melanie, and she nodded and Wanda apologised and answered.  
"Hey Burns" she greeted playfully, and I felt a stab of jealousy towards whoever burns was. Surely it was a guy's name?

Melanie must have noticed my discomfort, because she whispered to me that Burns was her roommate, and I went ahead and decide to like Melanie. Wanda giggled and started to twirl a blonde curl with her index finger, and I felt another pang of jealousy.

"She likes vanilla, books, drawing and the Harry Potter series, don't ask me about the last one, or any of them for that matter, because I don't know" Melanie mumbled, and put her hand out for a fist bump, which I hesitantly returned, and I knew she would be good for Jared. "Why are you telling me this?" I muttered back, and she looked to see if Wanda was watching, before answering me back a little too loudly "to be honest, I see you eyeing her, and it would be literally the cutest thing I've ever seen if you went out with her. She needs a boyfriend" and then Mel directed her attention back to Jared, talking about something I didn't care enough to focus on.

Finally Wanda put down the phone and took a sip of her drink, and Melanie raised an eyebrow. "Well, what did he want?" She snapped impatiently, taking the last sip of her coffee.  
"He just wanted to tell me that he flooded the bathroom, nothing much" she shrugged, and she pulled away from her drink with a cream moustache. I snorted, and she turned to look at me innocently, and I tried my best to hold back laughter as I wiped my upper lip, and she quickly dragged the back of her hand on it and looked at the cream on her hand and groaned. "Damn it" she scolded herself under breath.  
" èt?" A small voice said behind me, and I turned to see a child, maybe six at the most, barely noticeable under the many layers of jackets. He holding a tall brunette woman's hand, who I could only guess was his mom. "Oh, hello Aaron" she sang, waving at the boy's mom "you excited about Monday?" The kid nodded and Wanda smiled at him, her freckled cheeks big when she smiled. "See you on Monday èt" the kid said, walking out of the cafe with his Mom, barely able to bend his legs under the many layers of pants he was surely wearing. "Student" she smiled, her eyes sparkling.

We drank our drinks and talked about meaningless things like Wanda's kindergarten class that she adored, and how Melanie was actually training on an Olympic running team when spring started, and Jared was just complementing her all the while, and finally we talked about the hair. I almost burst out laughing when Jared asked, and I just told him I'd gotten like half an inch off my hair and that it was no biggie. We even talked about Melanie's little brother, Jamie, who was going to be staying with Wanda on the weekend when Mel and Jared went away somewhere romantic or something cheesy like that. Then Mel and Jared kissed, they kissed like they didn't think they were in public, and I saw Wanda roll her eyes at them, and scrape the last few sprinkles from the bottom of her cup. I laughed at her and she grinned back at me, before throwing a packet of sugar at the back of Jared's head, and he turned around suddenly and glared at me. I shook my head and laughed out loud, pointing to a giggling Wanda.

Finally, it was time I went home, and Mel and Jared left first, him wrapping his coat around Melanie and going outside in just a T-Shirt, before she shrugged off the coat and handed it back to him laughing. Wanda and I stood in the doorway, and it started to snow. She sort of leaned in towards me unconsciously and rested her head on my shoulder. I sighed and fought the urge to wrap my arm around her shoulders, stealing little glances down at her when I should have been looking at the falling snow.

**Wanda P.O.V**

I rested my head on his shoulder, hoping to every god I could name that he wouldn't shy away or tell me to stop. He was so tall that I couldn't help but feel safe around him, and I wondered if he'd put his arm around my shoulder so that my head was on his hip. But he didn't, he only sighed loudly and I looked up at his face. He looked serious, but his eyes were soft, and his nose looked so perfect in profile it was amazing. I quickly looked away as he looked down, and just stared blankly at the little snowflakes that melted when they reached the ground. And then, as quickly as it happened, it was over, and he turned to face me and I missed the warmth that radiated off him. "Do you um, like, uh take like a, like a walk?" He stuttered, and I giggled like an idiot and felt my cheeks grow uncomfortably warm.  
"Sure" I smiled, and with some random thing of courage I out my hand in his and his face lit up in a grin.

_**Let me know if you guys liked it! Its not over by the way, just putting it out there**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou so so so much to****_ behona_**** and ****_AnnabethandPercyJackson17_**** for reviewing! It meant a lot to me so thankyou :) **

**And once again, all the characters belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer, but the plot belongs to me. **

**Wanda P.O.V**

The snow clung to Ian's hair at the tips, making his head a weird mesh of white on black, sort of like he seemed to belong in an old black and white movie. His hands were warm on mine, and that was comforting as we walked through a big park, the trees barren and leafless, while little kids caught snowflakes in their hands, only for them to melt on their palms. He cleared his throat as if he was about to say something, but he didn't, and after the third cough, I asked him if he had a cold.

"Ah..no" he chuckled, looking down at me grinning, and I blushed again, looking down at my feet as we walked.

"So, tell me about yourself Wanda, or Wanderer, actually first tell me about why you're called Wanderer" he corrected himself, as I tripped on a bump in the pavement, and all he had to do was tighten his grip on my hand to stop me falling flat on my face. The blush deepened.

I gulped, it was sort of a sensitive area, and I didn't really enjoy telling anyone, but I think I could tell him, although I haven't really know him long enough to know how he'll react. I took a deep breath, squared my shoulders and momentarily got distracted by the steam y breath had made in the air.

"I was abandoned as a baby. My parents or one of them I don't know just dropped me off at this random place in the middle of nowhere hoping probably that I'd die, but instead I crawled for ages, or at least thats what they tell me. I turned up at like, a house luckily, and they found me with nothing but a diaper and took me to the hospital and from there I got put in foster homes for the rest of my life. I ended up with Melanie in highschool. But yeah, they called me Wanderer at the hospital because I'd wandered when I should have just lay down and die like a normal baby".

He'd stopped breathing, and I could just feel the moment shattering, and he wouldn't want to talk to me anymore, he'd just go home and forget I ever existed. I panicked in my mind slightly, searching for something to say to break the unbearable silence.

"So why are you called Ian?" I asked weakly, and he just heavily breathed in and pulled me into a hug. He smelled like mint, and I felt sort of weird for thinking about what he smelled like, or smelling him at that. He was so warm it was amazing, considering I was so freezing. I closed my eyes and focused on the feeling of it, and he bent down so he could whisper in my ear sadly; "its a family name". I giggled and he pulled away, his eyes very sad. I was glad he didn't say anything like "I'm so sorry, if I could help you I would" or "well, you seem great now" because honestly it made her feel twice as bad.

**Ian P.O.V**

She didn't seem so sad about it, and that I was lost for words. I felt really bad, but nothing I could say would seem to cover it. I'd never had a very complicated childhood. I'd had two parents who loved each other and an older brother who gave me hell, but it I look back on it with fondness, not on something I'd rather not recall. Wanda, on the other hand, had literally never had a home or a family, and probably didn't even want to tell me about it. _Stupid stupid stupid, _as if a hug would cut it, now I just seemed like a feelingless dickhead. "Its a family name" I whispered in her ear, and she giggled. I took that as my queue to pull away, end the embrace and I shoved my hands into my pockets. She started walking before I did, but she was so tiny it only took me two small steps to catch up with her.

"Hey, where you going?" I asked with a smile, grabbing her hand in mine, it regretting it as soon as I did. Now I was just some pushy guy to her. She blushed, and it reassured me a bit. She shrugged, and smiled to herself, which was cute beyond belief. "Tell me about yourself Ian" she asked.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything, tell me about your family" She said, and I almost felt guilty since she didn't really _have one_. I pushed that thought aside and told her about the people who raised me, and then finally, Kyle.

"He's three years older than me, and he's never let me forget it" -she giggled at that- "and basically he's engaged to this girl he's dated ever since he left high school, they've been together for like, seven years. Its kind of amazing". She nodded and I realised she seemed to be leading me out of the park, and down streets I'd never been through.

We didn't say anything for awhile, and I let her pull me through streets and lanes, until finally we were standing outside a small block of four flats, and she led me up the stairs. _Must be her house, _I thought, and then my mind drifted to less respectable things.

The jangle of keys and the door opening made me surface to reality, and I walked into a cosy apartment with a big lounge room and immediately stiffened when I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. Then a tall ginger guy, taller than me even and thats saying something, came into my view. He was lanky, with long, untoned arms and legs and freckles all over his face, almost making him look tanned although you could see fair skin underneath them all. I sqaured my shoulders and tried to look bigger than he was, which I was almost 100% sure I was.

**Wanda P.O.V**

Ian's jaw tensed as Burns came out of his bedroom, and I saw him literally grow an inch taller as he stood up straighter and clenched his fists.

"Uh Ian, this's is Burnard, my _roommate_" I said, emphasising roommate as Burns threw a confused look in my direction, before raising his eyebrow at Ian. Burns walked straight up to him, at least an inch taller but lacking a lot of muscle, and outstretched his hand. Ian shook it coldly, and I could feel the testosterone between them, and all I could do was shift uncomfortably. "Nice to meet you Burnard" Ian greeted icily, narrowing his eyes, and I wondered why. They'd never met before or something had they? I'd never seen two people naturally hate each other in the span of thirty seconds. "Please, call me Burns" he said politely, although his voice too, was cold.

"Hey Ian, how about you take your coat off, its warm in here" I suggested, and Ian stared off Burns as I dragged him into my room.

**Okay, shorter than my last one I know, but I'll have another one in probably within the next five hours or so, because lets face it I'm on break and this is how I pass my time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks ****_behona_**** again for reviewing, you da best, also thanks to _HighOnLife_ and _WinterNatali!_**

**All the characters belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer, but the plot belongs to me. **

**Wanda P.O.V**

I shoved Ian in my room with more force than intended, even though it only knocked him off balance a bit. "I'll be right back" I instructed, and shut the door, leaving him in my room completely alone. I leaned up against the door and sighed, finding Burns in the kitchen making cereal. He stood on the other side of the counter and scooped some into his mouth before speaking.

"He seem's nice, whats his name?"

My anger flared, and my face felt hot. "Oh, so you _don't_ know him. Just wanted to clear that up" I snapped, and he looked unfazed leaning up against the fridge and eating his froot-loops "oh, and his names Ian". I tried to storm off, but he reached an arm out and pulled me around by my shoulder with a large hand.

"Wanda, whats wrong, you're not acting like yourself" he observed, smiling at me. I stomped my foot on the floor and glared at him, using _the force_ to strangle him. He just spooned more cereal in his mouth. "What kind of name is Ian anyway?"

"Ugh! just this once, let me have a guy over and don't make him uncomfortable, please?" I said seriously, looking him in the eyes, my mouth pressed into a firm line. He sighed and nodded, and I hugged him briefly around the waist and ran back to my room.

"He's short one isn't he?!" He called after me, and as I opened my door and slipped inside I mouthed _I'll kill you_, and he gave me the thumbs up.

**Ian P.O.V**

Wanda's room reflected herself, ultimately. It was very cosy, and the first thing that came to mind was _den_. It had a single loft bed leaning against the back wall, with a window underneath it and a big desk, papers and folders and pencils overflowing on it, with a picture frames all along the window sill. She had a big white wardrobe, covered in pictures and little pieces of clothes peeking out from underneath the doors. She had chest of drawers, and a mirror that would have been just big enough for her to see herself in. I went to look at the pictures on her wardrobe, and they were all of everyone else, and none of her. Most were of Melanie, some at birthday parties, a few of flowers or leaves, and even some of Burns caught in awkward places, like asleep or eating. But none of her. I checked the photos above her desk, and found one photo of her. She was standing smiling amongst a group of small kids, who I could only guess were her class, she looked happy, and very un-teacherlike. The rest were of Mel, and a kid that looked exactly like Mel, probably Jamie.

I shrugged off my coat and jacket, not exactly sure where to put them without disrupting the room in any way. I decided after a few seconds of deliberation that I'd just hold onto them and wait. I sort of leaned up against a spare piece of wall and waited for her to come back, not entirely sure how long she would take or if I should go get her. I looked up quickly as she entered the room, her face slightly flushed and her hair silvery in the light of the many fairy lanterns she kept in her room. I involuntarily smiled, and wondered where this was going. She sat down at her desk and looked up at me and giggled, brushing her hair away from her huge silver eyes. "Sorry about my roommate, he's used to being the only guy in the house" she apologised, and I laughed and shook my head.

"Completely fine," I concluded, grinning down at he anxious expression.

"You sure? I could always go back out there and give him a few smacks" she suggested, obviously joking, but still the thought of her trying to hurt someone as tall as him made me want to laugh. She'd have to stand on a stool just to be able to reach his face to slap it. She stood up, and put out her hands to take my jacket and coat, and I gave them to her. She tried to reach the top of her wardrobe, stretching her tiny frame to just push them on to it, but she just _couldn't,_ and a bit of her shirt rode up as she stretched. I bit my lip, and tried to look anywhere but her, but finally I went over behind her and pushed the coats onto it with ease, and she just buried her face in her hands. "I'm such a failure" she whispered, and I gently pulled her wrists away, so I could look her in the eyes.

"No you're not" I chuckled, my voice quiet. She leaned in, and closed her eyes and I could feel our noses touching, her breath on my face, and then it hitched and I pushed forward, her lips finding mine. For a second, nothing happened, and we stood there with our mouths just pressed together, then she kissed me, like _kissed me_ kissed me. She clasped her hands behind my neck and I bent down further, putting my arms around her waist and kind of pushing her up against the wardrobe. She pulled away to breathe, gasping, her nostrils flaring quickly. She brought her lips up to mine again, and ran her hand through the back of my hair. For a brief moment, the thought that I might be crushing her darted across my mind, but I pushed it out hurriedly. Hopefully-and I was praying to god in my head-she didn't think we were going to fast, because I sure as hell didn't. My lips attacked her neck, kissing just below her jaw and the spot where her pulse jumped erratically.

My pocket vibrated, and I choice to ignore it, but she pulled away again, her lips swollen and a tiny light purple bruise on her upper neck. "I think thats your phone" she panted, sweeping her hair away from her face. I stared at her dumbfounded for a second. Did she _really_ want me to answer it? Maybe it was just me that was enjoying it. "Um...yeah okay" I whispered, my voice small because I was having trouble finding it.

I fished it out of my pocket and pressed the green button.

"Hello?"

"Ian, where the _hell_ are you, you bastard" I heard I familiar voice hiss. It was Lacey.

"What do you want?" I groaned, reluctantly stepping away from Wanda so she wouldn't hear.

"I want you to come back to this dump of a flat, and open the _fucking_ door so I can get my things" she demanded. I took to much joy in thinking about her standing outside my door freezing and realising I wasn't there. I really don't know why I ever dated her, maybe it was the fact she spoke her mind no matter what it was, I really couldn't remember.

"No, come back later" I growled, and she screamed in frustration.

"Ian O'Shea, get your ass to this apartment before I break down the door and smash everything you hold dear to you in this house!"

"Are you threatening me?" I asked, and then sighed. There was no arguing with Lacey. I threw a longing glance at Wanda, and shut my eyes.

"Okay, I'll be over in ten minutes" I said, and ended the call before she could say anything else. How would I tell Wanda? If I blew off Lacey she'd keep calling, and she'd call everyone I knew and ask where I was. I had to go.

"I'm sorry, crazy ex needs to pick up her stuff," I admitted, and I saw Wanda's face noticeably fall.

"Oh, um, I guess you'll need your coat and stuff then" she mumbled, and again, as if she'd grown in the time frame of five minutes, reached up to grab my stuff. I grabbed them quickly and pulled on the jacket, then the coat, and finally put on the beanie. I wanted to piss Lacey off when I got there.

Wanda walked me to the door, shivering when the cold air whooshed in, and I wrapped my arms around her one more time and kissed her forehead. She had other ideas and went on her tippytoes to kiss my lips. I pulled away reluctantly, running down the stairs before calling over my shoulder "this isn't over Wanderer!" taking off down the street.

**So, what did you guys think? Good, bad? I should update some time later today, or early tomorrow, so yeah, let me know what you thought, and don't forget to follow if you liked it! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks ****_behona_**** again for reviewing, you are literally so nice, also thanks to ****_AnnabethandPercyJackson17 _****(love your name btw)**

**All the characters belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer, but the plot belongs to me. **

**Wanda P.O.V**

I closed the door, smiling like a complete idiot. My cheeks were hot and my stomach was doing backflips in the best way possible. His last words still echoed through my head _"this isn't over Wanderer!" _What did that even mean? I didn't know, I really didn't. He didn't even have my number. Crap! My mind was a scatter of thoughts that I couldn't organise. Jesus he was a good kisser, was I a good kisser? There was no way to find out. _Ugh Wanda focus! FOCUS. _

I stood at the door and tried to collect my thoughts for a second, before stumbling into the kitchen for some water. Burns had gone into his room, so I was free to move about and not hide the growing blush on my face every time I thought about what had just happened. I leaned up against the fridge and squeezed my eyes shut and smiled, no doubt showing off all my teeth. I felt a soft finger press against my neck and I yelped, pressing myself further against the fridge. Burns stood a few inches from my face, his eyes big and curious as he pressed against a spot on my upper neck again.

"Wow Wanda, he gave you a hickey," he marvelled, sounding shocked. I glared at him with all the anger I could muster, but I was_ too damn happy. _

_"_What are you talking about?" I sighed, walking away from the fridge, but he followed me into the lounge room, where I flopped myself down on the couch and switched on the T.V. Burns sat down beside me, not taking his eye off my neck. "I'm talking about," he shifted his weight and poked my neck "this little purple bruise he must have left". I jerked away from him and ran my finger over where he was poking, the skin slightly puckered. He was grinning at me evilly, and I pushed him playfully. "Oh shut up" I groaned, burying my face into a couch pillow, trying to hide the red to my cheeks.

Then a thought popped into my head, I need to tell Melanie! I grabbed the home phone next to the couch, and dialled Mel's number, that I knew off by heart I'd called her so many times.

She picked up after the third set of rings, and I heard a squeal then I breathless "Hello?"

"Hey Mel its me, Wanda"

"Oh hey Wanda, whats up?" There was lots of murmuring in the background and I became confused.

"Um, I just thought you might wanna know that-"

"JARED! Stop I'm on the phone!" She giggled, her breathing ragged "sorry Wanda, go on".

"I just thought you might wanna know I kind of brought Ian back home" I grumbled, and I heard a male shout and I knew Mel had hit Jared or something.

"_You're_ _joking_" she choked, before yelling off in the distance so I knew she wasn't talking to me "Jared! Wanda got with Ian!"

I giggled and she just laughed on the other end of the line.

"So like, how was it?" She pressed eagerly.

"Yeah, he's a good kisser" I said, trying to sound nonchalant. I heard a groan and looked over shoulder at Burns, who was sprawled out on the couch. "So...goddamn...cliché" he moaned.

"No one asked you to listen Burns" I pointed out, and he grinned lopsidedly at me.

"Okay, thats great Wanda, gotta go...Jared" she said, as if by saying_ Jared_ it cleared everything up. The line went dead and I leaned back against the sofa, sighing heavily at the television where some movie was playing about aliens invading human bodies. _Bo-ring_.

**Ian P.O.V**

_Oh god, oh god this can't be happening. _Lacey was in my house, screaming, shouting, smashing more plates and yelling words that'd make people like Wanda blush._ Wanda_... I wonder what she was doing now...I didn't even get her number. I was so lost in thought I nearly got hit by a flying remote, and ducked at the last minute.

"ENOUGH!" I roared, and she stopped, an angry look on her annoying little face. I walked over to her, and glared down at her, and she glared right back. Then, to my absolute horror, she burst into tears. I sort of stood there while she cried into her hands, feeling equally parts guilty and angry.

"Ian, please baby, I love you" she sobbed, hugging me around the waist and my jaw dropped as I tried to pry her arms away from her.

She pulled away and looked up at me, still openly sobbing. "I can change baby, I really can" she promised, and I gulped loudly.

"Please stop calling me baby" I said uncomfortably, stepping away from her.

"But...Ian, I l-l-love you. Please, take me back?" She said, as if I'd get back together with her just because she said that. I grimaced at my shoes, Lacey may be annoying as hell, but she wasn't dumb.

"I mean, its not like you met someone between last night and now" she laughed nervously, before a look of understanding crossed her buggy little face. She gasped, covering her mouth with her hand and pointing at me. "Who is she?!"

"Its none of your business, now go!" I said through my teeth, opening the door to make sure she hadn't forgotten.

"I'll find out who she is" she threatened as she made her way out the door "I will!"

I slammed the door and just collapsed on the ground, rubbing my temples in small circles and focusing on my breathing. Then my home phone rang, and I groaned as I got up to answer it, one of the only things she hadn't thrown tonight. I got there a second too late and it went to voicemail, and Kyle's voice boomed out through the tiny speakers of the phone.

"Hey Ian, its Kyle, me and Jodi set a date, for the wedding. Next weekend, yeah I know, soon right? Yeah so obviously you're the best man blah blah blah but you can bring a date if you want or something, Jodi wanted me to say that, and don't forget to bring a gift-" the machine cut him off, and I smiled slightly. Jodi had made him soft.

_You should bring Wanda,_ a tiny voice in the back of my head said. I agreed, walking into my bedroom and laying flat on my face, thinking I'd have to find away to get her number as soon as possible.

**Okay guys, this chapter was sort of boring I know, but it was necessary. And I promise you, after I post this I will get to work straight away on chapter 5, and it will have so much O'Wanda fluff you won't believe it. Don't give up on me now, I swear it gets better. **


	5. Chapter 5

**All the characters belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer, but the plot belongs to me.**

**Wanda P.O.V**

I was excited to hear that Ian had called Jared to call Mel to ask for _my_ number. But what really got me was when right before I left for work he called me up and asked if we could meet up after I was done teaching, and I told him to just meet me at my place at about three-thirty. I did a happy dance and left for work, wearing a more warm outfit for the colder day.

I turned up to 23 yelling and laughing kindergarteners, all throwing pencils and fussing over their home readers and things, all of them adorable.  
"Hello class" I smiled, and they all quieted down to say in a chorus of high-pitched voices "good morning Ms Balét".

The day kind of passed in a blur of small kids and paint, and about five minutes before the bell rang to say school was finished, someone knocked on the door. I shuffled over to the door where a tall person stood. The tiny doors at this school were meant for small children, not for 6'5 men who could barely see into the classroom. "Hey Wanda" I familiar deep voice said happily, and my breathing hitched. "Oh my god, Ian, how'd you know to find me here?" I asked quietly, so the kids couldn't hear me. "Ah, just asked Mel, I was early so I decided to stop by" he shrugged, his cheeks and nose pink from the cold winter air outside.

"Hey who's he?" a voice called from behind me.

Suddenly, my class erupted in chatter, and I could barely make out some of it.

"Ms Balét has a boyfriend!"

"I think he's...handsome" a little girl squeaked

"Ewwwwwww a boy"

"He's soooo tall"

I turned so my hair flew around my face and silenced my class, and walking out into the linoleum hallway and shutting the door.

"You don't think I'm ewww do you?" Ian laughed, and I shook my head furiously. No, Ian was as far from ewww as anything could be.

"No, no, you are so very _very_ far from eww, but I need to get back to my class before they start throwing things" I sighed, looking over my shoulder at the door and biting my lip.

"Oh, you go do whatya gotta do" he nodded, and pushed me through the doorway by the small of my back, and I felt like he'd just lit an open flame at the bottom of my spine.

I helped the kids tie up their shoelaces and put on their earmuffs and zip up their jackets until they were all gone, and I was left to clean up paint on their desks. I totally forgot about Ian on the way, until I felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around my waist, and I yelped and turned around suddenly, splashing paint all down Ian's front. He stood there, his left cheek and down covered in blue and purple paint. He sighed, and came towards me, his arms outstretched as if to give me a hug.

"No" I warned, and he stepped closer and I backed up, afraid he might actually hug me.

"Yes" he grinned, and chased me down a row of desks before catching up to me and wrapping me in a bear hug, covering my from my neck down in paint.

"Iaaaaaaaaan" I moaned, grabbing paper towels and wiping my shirt down, although that just rubbed it into the fabric more.

"Hey you started it," he pointed out, wiping it off his cheek "just come back to my place, its only a couple blocks from here and you can get...cleaned up".

I glared at him, and grabbed my bag from my desk and set out the door before he could catch up to me.

**Ian P.O.V**

She walked into my apartment like she owned the place, shivering madly from the cold air, and I couldn't blame her. The snow had started to stick, and the temperature never came above -5°. She found the bathroom herself and immediately started the shower, and I didn't know whether to sit down or stay where I was or get some new clothes so I settled for the last one and went to my room. I grabbed some sweatpants and a long-sleeved grey sweater and shuffled to the kitchen to run a cloth under hot water and get the rest of the paint off my face. I wondered if she was really that mad at me, I mean, she _had_ started it, hadn't she? When I decided my cheek was clean I sprawled out on the couch and put my feet up on the coffee table, enjoying the warmth of my apartment and the nice soft insides of my sweater, all cottony and manly things like that.

I heard the bathroom door open and looked back to see her come out in a towel, her hair up in a beehive and traces of purple paint on her collarbone. She saw me looking at her and her face went up in flames, a red tinge to her cheeks. I grinned at her, and she looked down at her feet awkwardly, before mumbling something I couldn't quite make out.

"What was that Wanda?" I laughed and her face went even redder.

"Um, can I like, borrow like, a t-shirt or something?" She asked shyly, not making eye contact.

I jumped up, more than happy to help, and led her to my bedroom, going through my shirts to find the smallest one possible. Turns out over all the shirts I had, the smallest one was still about four sizes to big for her, but she said it was okay so I left her in my room to change and went to sit back on the couch. I fiddled with the drawstring of my sweatpants for a minute, trying to entertain myself in someway while she got changed. Finally, she came out and sat next to me on the couch and I looked over. Her hair was damp and hung around her shoulders, and the my shirt made one of her tiny shoulders stick out of the collar. I trailed my eyes down from the curve of her hip to her exposed legs and looked away quickly. She laughed at this, and I'd always thought of her as shy.

"Bike shorts Ian" she giggled, showing me tiny black shorts underneath the shirt that I couldn't see before, and I looked away, almost blushing myself.

**Wanda P.O.V**

He looked startled and I gasped internally, and quickly assured him I was wearing bike shorts underneath the giant shirt, and he looked away, a faint pink tint to his cheeks.

"So, Wanda" Ian started, running his pale hand through his inky hair "do you want to come to my brother's wedding with me?"

I smiled hugely, and nodded, folding my hands in my lap and stealing a look at his infectious grin, showing off his white teeth.

"Cool, it's this weekend" he said happily, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, setting them on fire. Jesus what was happening to me?

He put his thumb and forefinger on my chin, and looked me in the eyes before crashing his lips down on mine. I wasted no time responding this time round, kissing him back with as much force as he'd put in if not more, and knocking him back a bit even. His breath warmed my cheek, and then he kissed my neck, right where he had before, sucking a little and probably making it even more visible. Although I couldn't really think about what Burns might say later, because his hands were spread out on the bare skin of my back, I don't even remember how they got there, all I knew was that I kind of arched up at the touch accidentally, and he pressed our chests together so he was lying over me on the couch. He growled, and I gasped all at the same time, and he brought our lips back together, and with some unknown confidence I bit his lip.

_Knock-knock _

I wasn't going to be the one that pulled away this time, so I just ignored the blatantly obvious knocking on the front door and continued to kiss him.

_knock-knock_

This time the knocking was harder, and Ian gasped, and rested his head on my stomach, his hands on the spot where my waist met my hips.

"No, go _away_" he groaned, and then they knocked again.

"Ian, its me, Jared! Answer the door will you?" He called out, and I sighed as Ian sat up, his hair in a wild array on the top of his head. He bit his lip and leaned forward again, and I thought he might ignore Jared and continue what we were doing before, but he just kissed my jaw and whispered "hide in the bedroom if you don't want all hell from Jared" and I ran off down to his room as he just finished the sentence.

"You better have a good reason for showing up at this time Howe" he hissed, and I could hardly make out the conversation.

"Its four o'clock in the afternoon O'Shea" Jared said, and Ian just sighed.

"So _why_ are you here?" He asked, and I heard Jared whisper something I couldn't make out.

Suddenly Ian was angry, and I hear him let out a sound of frustration. "You brought her _here_..._now!_?" He yelled.

"Look I'm sorry man, she wouldn't leave us alone, and she's been bugging Kyle all day too, Mel made me bring her here so she could hear her own thoughts" Jared apologised, and I instantly wondered who he'd brought.

"Jared, I'm with Wanda" he said between his teeth, and Jared muttered "_shit_".

'_Who, the hell, is Wanda_?" An angry female voice questioned.

"Lacey, go away and stay away" Ian ordered, his voice low.

"No, I want to see her. Is she pretty? Prettier than me?"

"_Everyone's_ prettier than you Lacey" Jared muttered.

I suddenly decided to make an appearance, surveying the comical scene in front of me. Ian stood in the doorway, his hair a mess, his lips swollen and his eyes blue flames. Jared looked casually goodlooking, as when I'd first saw him, like he hadn't tried too hard to look like her did, his brown eyes staring at me pitifully. Then I looked down. A woman about my height and age with olive skin and dark hair done up in a tight ponytail, with big buggy eyes and wearing all black, looking at me with her lip curled. She looked like she was going to kill me.

**Okay, first things first, when I'm talking about the temperature I mean Celsius, as I'm sure you've figured out. Secondly, I hope this was better than the last chapter, which I thought would probably be boring to you. And thirdly, I'll update again tomorrow or the day after, don't forget to leave a review or follow this story. Thankyou and goodnight. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thankyou to ****_behona_****, ****_zed0hh_****, ****_WinterNatli, Cupcakes3633 _****and****_ Katwizzle _****for reviewing! You guys made ma day :) **

**All the characters belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer, but the plot belongs to me.**

**Ian P.O.V**

_Shit. _Wanda looked at me angrily, her eyebrows furrowed and her lips slightly pouted as she examined the scene in front of her. I'd lost her, it was now inevitable what would happen. Lacey would lie, or try hurt Wanda, and I could only stop those things by not seeing Wanda again. Lacey's annoying little face was contorted by rage, and I wondered how such a small person could hold in _that much_ anger and hatred.

"So, this is Wanda?" Lacey smiled, and we all knew that she wasn't happy. Wanda picked up her posture a bit, putting her chin higher in the air. "No, Lacey,_ leave_" I hissed, but she chose to ignore me and slowly inched her way towards Wanda, who wasn't budging.

"She's adorable, isn't she Ian?" Lacey drawled, tilting her head to the side, and narrowing her protruding eyes.

Wanda looked angrier than I'd ever seen her, but she wasn't looking at me, she was looking at Lacey, with a kind of shining light in her silvery eyes. Lacey was too close for comfort, and even Jared held his breath as she touched Wanda's hair.

"Doesn't say much? But she _is_ pretty, although, the freckles kind of ruin it" She noted, and Wanda narrowed her eyes and balled her fists "and of course, she's lacking a bit in the chest department isn't she?"

Thats when I jumped, but Jared wrapped an arm around my shoulders, holding me back while I shouted.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE" I burst out.

"Calm down O'Shea" Jared grunted, having trouble keeping me still "it's not worth it, it really isn't".

Lacey snickered, and Wanda was blushing against her own will, but she refused to move, and she let Lacey judge her without saying a word.

"I mean, it's not like she _actually_ thought you were dating right? While we're on a break, you just wanted to have some fun with a girl who would _obviously_ believe you when you said you liked her" Lacey mused, twirling one of Wanda's blonde curl in her fingers.

This day had started out so well. Why did this have to happen.

Wanda looked at me confused, frowning slightly.

"She's lying" I assured her, before turning to Lacey "you're lying".

"Am I? All my things are here, Wanda, darling, you wouldn't want him anyway, he's only interested in-"

"Shut _up_" Wanda finally said, jerking away from Lacey so her hair fell from her hand.

"Oo, Ian, she talks!" Lacey laughed, and I fought against Jared again to no avail.

"Of course I talk" Wanda snapped, her frustration finally being shown. "And if you want him this badly, I'll leave".

Wait, _what_? Wanda was going? Why was she leaving? She disappeared down the hall and into my room, grabbing her pant-splattered clothes and pulling them on, and I shook my head.

"Wanda, _where_ are you going?"

"Home" she said simply, her hair hanging in front of her face, as she tried to hide her teary eyes. Great, just _great_, I'd made her cry. "Bye Jared" she sniffed as she left.

I struggled against Jared, but for whatever reason he wouldn't let go until I elbowed him in the gut, only loosening is grip for a second, but that was enough for me to dart out the door after her.

"Wanda!" I yelled after her, and she ignored me and continued to shuffle down the street "Wanda!" She kept walking.

"WANDERER" I shouted, and she turned around, her face a little blotchy and her eyes pink.

**Wanda P.O.V**

"WANDERER" He shouted, his voice cracking a bit. He was shivering, not even wearing shoes and standing in snow. I was trying not to cry, I really was. But that woman was_ so_ mean, and I didn't want to go under again. I just didn't. But I was pretty sure I was gong to, no matter how much I avoided it, I couldn't let it happen in the middle of the street. Burns knew what to do. Really I just needed to get home before I broke down.

The tears were coming thick and fast, even though I wasn't even sad, I wasn't mad at Ian, or even that horrible little person Lacey. He was getting closer now, but he was blurry, very blurry. I tried to stumble away from him, needing to get home. But my legs felt like they were made of lead and I couldn't really hear anything. He was really close now. I think I'd fallen. _Damn_, I'd almost won against it this time. He was so close, his eyes burning spots of blue. Everything had a watery feel to it, but I knew I was moving now. Was_ I_ the one moving? Or had he picked me up? I didn't know.

I think we were in his house. I saw a dark figure get shoved out the door, and Jared was speaking in rapid fire to someone on the phone, all tan and blonde hair, looking like the embodiment of summer. Blackness was next, and I didn't even get to fight against it this time, it just crushed me, and I was almost glad for the absence of reality.

I woke up without opening my eyes, the lids heavy. There was murmuring, and I was laying in a warm bed, I could tell that much. I made out Melanie's angry voice through the others, sounding panicky.

"What the _hell _did you do to her?!" She screeched, and I heard feet, and someone held my hand. The hand was too small to be Ian's, but too big to me Mel's. Curiosity won me over and I opened my eyes to the soft light of Ian's bedroom. It was dark outside his window, how long had I been out this time?

Jamie held my hand, looking at me anxiously, his dark eyes wide. He gasped when I looked down at him, before smiling half-heartedly.

"Mel! She's up!" He called out to her, and Melanie rushed in, slapping him on the back of the head.

"Idiot, you probably woke her up" she scolded, but despite the seriousness behind her voice there were still traces of affection is her insult.

"No, he didn't" I croaked, surprised by my voice "I woke up myself". I looked around, but Ian wasn't here. I wondered where he was, this was his house.

"Don't bother honey, he's in the lounge room, I sorted him out" Mel assured me, rolling up her sleeves and balling her fists to show me. My eyes widened, and Mel just laughed. "Wanda...always so concerned for the wellbeing of people she shouldn't care about". She jerked her head at the door and Jamie left, flashing me a toothy grin and closing the door behind him.

"I'm so sorry" Mel said, dropping to her knees beside my bed, and I sat up a little too quickly, hurting my head.

"Why should you be sorry?" I asked, rubbing my temples.

"I'm the one that sent that pain in the ass here, Jared told me what happened, I was here with Jamie in a flash" she said, sounding guilty. "I am _so so so_ sorry" she apologised.

"Mel, its fine. Thats not what...triggered it" I mumbled, feeling my cheeks burn with embarrassment. Mel had seen me go through an 'episode' before, and I knew it scared her more than it did me.

"Oh sweetie" she sobbed, wrapping her arms around my middle and resting her head on her stomach "you said that that didn't happen anymore?"

"I didn't think it did," I lied, I knew perfectly well what could happen if my emotions changed that quick. But Melanie was no fool, and I was a bad liar.

"You said it so I wouldn't worry didn't you?" She asked, sounding very childlike.

"Yes" I answered, and she got up, and just as she was about to leave the room and paused holding the door handle. "He wants to talk to you? Should I let him or should I get Jared to kick his ass?"

"Kick his ass, definitely" I said sarcastically, and Mel grinned at me, before walking out and closing the door.

"IAN GET YOUR BUTT IN THERE" Mel yelled, and I flinched a bit. She shouldn't talk to him like that, it was HIS house, after all. The door opened slowly, to show a tired looking Ian, his shoulders slumped forward and his eyelids drooping. He saw me and his expression didn't change, it just softened.  
"Hey Wanda" he yawned, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm so, sorry" he apologised rubbing his eyes "I can understand if you don't wanna see me again or something-"

"What time is it?" I asked, and he looked sort of startled, like the question shocked him. "Huh? Its two in the morning" he said, yawning for the second time.

I sat up quickly, surprised. "Why are they still here? Why am _I_ still here? Why haven't you gone to bed?"

"If you hadn't noticed...you're in my bed Wanderer. And they're still here because they were really worried" he explained, his voice thick.

"Please tell them to go home" I begged, and he nodded and walked slowly out the door again. I heard talking, and finally lots of feet walking across the floorboards and the front door closing and they were gone. I got out of the bed, and went to pull on my shoes when Ian walked in and his eyes opened wider then halfway. "Where you running off to?" He questioned, his voice heavy and slow, making me sleepy myself.

"Home" I said simply, and he groaned and lay down on his now vacant bed. "As if" he muttered, pulling me back down by my arm so I was laying beside him.

"I need to go home" I told him again, but making no move to get up. He turned on his side, so he was facing me.

"Its two in the morning, you just fainted and its absolutely freezing outside, as if I'm letting you leave here now" he said, and I sighed.

"Alright" I sighed, squirming a bit so I was more comfortable.

'Night Wanda" he said, handing me a blanket for myself.

"Goodnight Ian" I whispered as he turned out the lamp keeping this room light.

I wasn't tired, I had just slept for ten hours, but so I lay there and listened to the deep breaths and soft snores that he emitted, and suddenly he sprawled, his arms and legs spasming so he was laying like a starfish on the bed, and I lay out the blanket on the floor, and curled up on it to give him more room, trying to sleep again.

**Hey guys, so next chapter tomorrow morning, hope you enjoyed this one. I'm trying to include Wanda's past a little more as the story progresses, so you get the gist of it. Thank you for reading, have a great day :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thankyou to _behona_, _WinterNatali, cupcakes3633, itsjilian_ and _SarpV_ for reviewing! Okay so I was going through the story and found countless mistakes! I am sooooo sorry if you couldn't understand them. However, when I tried to correct them they never changed no matter how many times I re-did it ****(ノ****ಠ****益****ಠ****)ノ彡┻━┻ **

**I guess I'll try again when I'm done with this chapter. Also, its one in the morning I feel like writing*laughs evilly*  
**

**All the characters belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer, but the plot belongs to me**

**Wanda P.O.V**

I woke up on the bed, surprisingly. I was completely sure I'd made a tiny bed for myself on the floor, so Ian could sleep comfortably. I looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Ian?" I mumbled, as if wherever he was he could hear me. I got up, my legs sore and my head pounding in protest, but I chose to ignore it and walked out of his room. The bathroom door was open and emitting spirals of steam like someone had just had a hot shower. I walked into the kitchen and found him bent over the counter, writing something on a notepad. His hair was wet and pressed against his forehead in a strangely attractive way, which explained the shower. He was wearing a white dress shirt and a black tie, his coat draped over his shoulder. He looked up and smiled at me, standing up straight and pulling on the coat. "Hey Wanda, didn't think you'd be up for a while" he grinned, straightening his tie a bit.

"Are you going to work?"

"Yeah, I'm an engineer. Have I already told you that?" He asked kind of halfheartedly, rushing past me and disappearing off to his room.

"N-no, you haven't," I said as he came back, a dark red tie in his hands that brought a flash of memories back.

I was five, and I sat at the table of my new home. Sarah, or Mom as she had wanted me to call her, was tying her husbands tie, fussing that it had to be completely right, which was something she liked things to be. I guess that's why I didn't last there long. The tie was crimson, a pretty colour that made me think of blood and satin. I was eating butter toast, which was all I seemed to want to eat at that age, and finally, she sighed and deemed it okay for the public and he left, grabbing his briefcase and not saying goodbye.

"Oi, oi, oi, oi" Ian clapped in front of my face, pushing me to the present at an uncomfortably fast speed "Wanda you gonna faint again?"

I shook my head and blushed, and he threw an anxious look at the clock and pecking me on the cheek. "Bye, gotta go" he smiled, rushing out the door in a whirlwind of ties and drops of water.

Eventually I went and had a shower and called in sick for work, saying I felt nauseous and they bought it to my surprise and told me to get better as soon as I could. I ran out of things to do so I walked home. As I was leaving, I saw the notepad and went to read what he'd left.

His handwriting was loopy and messy, but I was a kindergarten teacher, I knew how to read messy writing like it was a font.

It read: _Hey Wanda, sorry you slept on the floor I hope I didn't kick you off the bed. Anyway I put you back so you could sleep more comfortably, I'm at work, feel free to make yourself breakfast or something - Ian_

I folded the paper up and stuffed it in my pocket, walking out the door with a newfound spring in my step. I passed the spot where I 'fainted' as Ian put it, and tried to forget about it. It was even colder today, and I was really starting to feel it as I came around the corner to my house. Burns wouldn't be home, but stuck on the fridge by a magnet from when we went to San Francisco together once, was my second note of the day. It was from Burns, I could tell by his cramped but formal handwriting.

_You didn't come home so did someone get lucky last night? Obviously not you, if it was that dude Ian. Also, we're out of milk and Melanie called but I ignored her. Sorry x_

I laughed and threw the note in the trash, ready to curl up on the couch and watch a movie.

My blankets were so warm and comfy that I fell asleep on the couch halfway through the movie, right in the middle in the scene takes a horrible twist and the couple break up, only to inevitably get back together at the end.

Today, I dreamt a memory, only slightly different. I was my age, but I was with one of my many families. This family had no other children, unlike most I'd been with. I didn't know why they'd want me at the time, because they seemed like they had been perfectly happy without me. The woman was a fair bit older than the man, but him and her didn't really seem to care. The man was named Wes and the woman Lily, and they were one of the few couples who had taken me in that didn't insist I call them Mom and Dad. She was beautiful to me, everything I wouldn't ever be, tanned, tall, and I admired her more like a role model than a mother figure. One night I heard them yelling, it wasn't about me, which was good, but the yelling wasn't; they never yelled. She was crying and he was still shouting when I came in, and they both looked at me surprised, before Wes sent me to bed with shocking gentleness. The next day, Wes had been somewhere at the wrong time, and got shot. I didn't cry, because if I did Lily might cry more. She couldn't look after me after that, and I got taken away by overly nice people, who insisted everything was fine as Lily sobbed in her room alone, the house now empty without me or Wes. I heard her calling his name like a mantra as I got dragged down the stairs.

I didn't realise I was screaming until I woke, Burns shaking me frantically. "WANDA, WANDA WAKE UP, WANDA" he yelled, shaking my shoulders. I was buried in a mesh of blankets and pillows, and I stopped screaming. We stood still for a moment, Burns' hair and shoulders dotted with snowflakes and his jacket and bag still on, like he'd just walked through the door. I started crying, and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and let me cry onto his shoulder, occasionally stroking my hair or saying everything was fine. Eventually I stopped crying, and he pulled away before holding both my hands in his, looking me in the eyes with a seriousness that wasn't usually there. "What happened?" He asked calmly, and I sniffed loudly.

"I dreamt about Wes and Lily" I told him, and he understood straight away, I'd told him about them before. I sobbed and wondered what was wrong with me. I couldn't seem to let go of the past no matter how many times I tried, or how much I wanted to. As soon as I started to get happy the memories came back in tidal waves of horrible moments and devastatingly vivid dreams. Burns fixed me some strong coffee, even though he knew I hated the stuff. I drank it all and felt better, even with the bad aftertaste, and thanked him several times.

"Stop saying thankyou Wanda, it's the least I could do" he chuckled, before pecking me on my tear soaked cheek and disappearing to his room. I didn't really have time to think about what that meant, because my phone rang in my back pocket and I fumbled to answer it. A picture of Melanie showed up, her smiling face a kind of comfort as I answered.

"Hey Mel"

"Hey Wanda, just seeing if you got home alive"

"Yep, I'm alive"

"Also, how'd it go with Ian last night?" She pressed, this was obviously what she'd wanted to talk about when she called.

"Nothing, although I found out he's a starfish"

"Huh?"

"Sleeps like one, that is" I added and I could almost_ hear_ her nodding.

"So, by nothing do you mean yes, something did most certainly happen?" She asked eagerly, and I giggled, my cheeks hot and no one to see them.

"No, I mean_ nothing_ happened, like nothing"

"Damn it Wanda, don't be so damn respectable, you make me feel like trash in comparison" she chastised, and I smiled.

"Okay, bye Mel"

"Bye"

I hung up before she did, and threw my phone down and the couch and went to make myself something to eat, because I was starving and craving milk we didn't have.

**Ian P.O.V**

I got home from work at about two, happy to see Lacey hadn't shown up, and a little disappointed Wanda hadn't stayed. _Of course she didn't stayed, she wasn't going to wait around your house for you to get home from work_ I told myself. I shrugged off my jacket and untied the tie, unbuttoning my shirt a bit and sitting on the couch, running a hand through my hair. Shit, forgot to call Kyle back, he'd probably be pissed I hadn't sooner. I dialled his number but he didn't pick up, so I left him a message and hoped it'd get to him soon.

"Hey Kyle, its Ian just saying I'll be there, at your wedding, that is. Is the spot for best man open? Also, I am bringing someone...I think, okay call me back".

No new texts, no missed calls. I was sort of becoming a clingy girlfriend. I shuddered when my mind made me think of myself turning into Lacey, a deranged ex who went around smashing plates and threatening innocent people. I pushed _that_ thought out, and decided to text Wanda, and see if she was still okay for the weekend.

_Hey, Wanda, you still on for the wedding? Let me know_

I wondered if I'd sounded pushy? Before shaking my head and asking myself, was I obsessed?

For the rest of the night I tried to focus on something. Work, emails, music, reading, but I always ended up coming back to the same spot. She didn't text back or call or anything.

Finally, when I had actually started to get into this T.V show, my phone vibrated with incoming messages. Two from Kyle, and three from Wanda.

Kyle's were saying _"what do you mean you might bring someone, I need definite answers" _and the other saying _"This is Jodi, great to hear you're bringing someone, ignore Kyle, he's stupid :)" _I laughed and went to check Wanda's.

_ Oh sorry for not replying sooner! I don't know if I am, I think I'm looking after Jamie, I'll ask Mel ;)_

_Wait, I asked Mel and she said he could stay at home with their parents, so yeah, I can come :D_

_WHAT SHOULD I WEAR GET BACK TO ME ASAP_

I grinned at her last message, and went to change into my sweats, not bothering with a shirt; it was warm in here and there was no one I needed to cover up for.

_Wear whatever you want, a dress maybe? I don't know, its outside so bring a jacket, don't want you to get frostbite or anything _

**AHHH 2,076 words! Almost as many as the first chapter, that one was like 3,500 or something crazy like that. Also, if you liked it please Rate and Review. If you'd like to help me with some sort of design for Jodi's dress it'd be much appreciated. Thankyou and goodnight **

**┬─┬ノ****( º _ ºノ****)**


	8. Chapter 8

**THANK YOU to behona, MaddeTheLover, WinderNatali, Dessdragon, theselection-divergent-thehost, 12 and lilkaykay for reviewing! :))**

**All the characters belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer, but the plot belongs to me**

**Wanda P.O.V**

Mel had taken me shopping today, something that I both dreaded and loved at the same time. I loved it because I was getting new things, but hated choosing the clothes and trying them on etc. Mel's idea was to go for _sexy_, but to be honest, I couldn't really pull off sexy, so she settled grudgingly for _pretty_. I had eventually chosen, or Mel had chosen, a forest green dress, with long tight sleeves and a belt that went around my middle to make my waist look smaller, something _Melanie_ had wanted me to wear. I promised her several times I would specifically .tights, but really if I didn't I'd freeze to death.

I had come home barely able to lift up my arms from all the bags, and Mel pranced around me holding just as many, but not feeling it like I did. She was a lot stronger than me, something I figured out shortly after moving in with her in high school.

Burns was lounging on the couch, flipping through channels at a speed that made it clear he wasn't really watching it. Mel and Burns didn't really get along, so when he turned to look over at us and caught Mel jumping around like an antelope his expression darkened considerably. His eyes narrowed and he got up off the couch to help me with the many of bag I was holding.

"Why all the clothes?" He asked, the weight of the bags not even effecting him. Seemed like I was the only one unable to carry something around here. We walked down the hall to my room before I realised I hadn't answered his question.

"I'm going to a wedding" I said vaguely, and Burns turned around, raising his eyebrow.

"Not your own I hope" he murmured, and I giggled loudly despite myself. Melanie was quick to my defence, and punched him in the arm a little too hard.

"Obviously, not, and even if it was it'd be none of your business" she snapped. Well, it sort of was, he was my roommate and one of my best friends, he knew almost as much about me as Melanie did. But I didn't say that out loud because I didn't want to be punched either.

He put the bags down in my room and as he stretched back up he spotted something on my wardrobe, and stood still.

"Wanda, what the hell is this?" He asked astounded, ripping a photo off my closet door and staring at it, his freckled nose pressed against the paper "this is me sleeping!"

I giggled and snatched the picture away from him, holding it close to my chest. "I think you look sweet" I mumbled, looking at it again. His eyelids were closed, one of the only places on his body that weren't freckled. His mouth hung open a little bit, and he was drooling. I nodded, it _was _sweet, adorable even.

He sighed, knowing he wouldn't win and that everything that was put up my room stayed put up in my room. Mel had climbed up on my bed and was hanging upside down, her dark hair falling everywhere. Burns left shaking his head.

"Is that one of him eating?" Mel asked childishly, pointing at it upside down. Burns rushed back in a grabbed it, speeding back out again fast enough that the blue tack holding the picture was still stuck to the wardrobe door.

Mel had this huge night for us planned. It was a friday, and all she wanted to do was make me look nice. She did my nails, straightened my hair, she also made me try on the dress and she got to pick the jewellery and shoes that went with it.

I had a Mom once who liked to dress me up in pretty dresses she bought for me with the endless money she and her husband possessed. I didn't even get to keep any of them.

"Oh Wanda, you look beautiful" Melanie declared, sitting cross-legged on a pile of my clothes she'd pulled out and looking up at me. I seriously doubted it, and threw off the dress and pulled on my flannelette pyjama pants and my big "vote for Pedro" T-Shirt and climbed up to my bed. I felt sort of done up to go to bed, but I was tired and had a big day tomorrow. Mel climbed up after me and lay so her feet were next to my head. It was silent until Mel spoke, just as I was drifting off to sleep.

"I have good news and bad news" she whispered, and I sat up, Mel never had bad new, only good.

"Oh my god tell me the bad first" I said, furrowing my eyebrows. She sat up too, and looked me straight in the eyes, biting her lip. She looked like she might cry and I leaned forward and hugged her. "Mel tell me whats wrong, you're kind of scaring me". She breathed in shakily, and I felt like my stomach was doing backflips from the anxiousness. She pulled away and clamped her hands down on both of my shoulders, a tear rolling down her cheek. I frowned and terrible things were running through my head. Was she sick? Was she dying? No, no I knew Mel almost as good as I knew myself, and for an instant, we shared a mind.

"You're pregnant" I guessed, and she was suddenly surprised.

"How in hell could you guess that?!" She asked, suddenly angry. Was I wrong? Had my one moment of clarity been completely wrong and I'd offended her? She hugged me around the middle and laughed like a maniac.

"How did you know?" She giggled, and I just sat there dumbfounded. Not only was I right, but my sister basically, was _pregnant_. I didn't know I was holding my breath until she squeezed me and all the air in my lungs came out in a huff. I couldn't speak. She was young, she'd only been seeing Jared for a month and a half.

"Please, before you judge, let me tell you what happened" she pleaded, and I cringed.

"Theres no need for that, I can guess Mel" I shuddered, and she slapped me on the arm lightly.

"Not that, obviously! Get your mind out of the gutter Wanda. No, just hear me out okay?" She begged. I nodded a little warily.

"Okay, so I haven't even told him yet and I'm freaking out! I like, starting feeling weird and I couldn't think about what it meant until it all clicked and I got one of those sticks and I know I shouldn't be but I am actually so happy" she breathed in heavily, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Then how is this bad news?" I questioned.

"I can't run on the Olympic team if I'm pregnant can I?" She said, like she was saying "duh".

"Oh, um, okay, well, I'm happy for you Mel, I really am" I gulped, and she laughed. "So, good news now"

"Oh yeah, um, I'm coming to the wedding too, Jared's friends with Kyle and he invited him and said I could come too" she brushed off, knowing it wasn't as big a deal as the bad news. I lay back against my pillow, completely blown away.

I struggled to find something to say, and weakly asked if she'd thought of any baby names.

"Well," she sighed, flopping down next to me on my pillow, both of us facing the ceiling "I will never be able to come up with a name as kick-ass as Wanderer".

I laughed nervously, and she punched me in the arm, which was starting to bruise she did that so often. Mel had a weird way of showing affection.

"I do like the name Eve, if it was a girl" she said vaguely, yawning, she must be tired, and a pregnant lady needs sleep "and Leo, if it was a boy".

We both fell asleep on top of covers, Mel occasionally muttering things in her sleep and karate chopping me, but I didn't mind, she was my friend, my sister, and I wished her all the best when telling Jared.

**GUYS DON'T HATE ME FOR MAKING MELANIE PREGNANT PLEASE, and I'm lets face it, a tiny Jared running around would be adorable right? :)) Ze wedding chapter will probably be really long, as my twin is being loud on the bunk below me so I probably won't be getting much sleep. If you liked it rate and review and thankyou for reading. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Imma go for some Kyle Ian brotherly love, because it makes me happy :)**

** Thankyou tp _behona_, dessdragoon_, _and_ AlexLunaaah _for reviewing! I think your name is Ellie but it won't let me write your name, but I appreciated your review nevertheless. **

**All the characters belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer, but the plot belongs to me**

**Ian P.O.V**

Kyle stayed at my house last night, saying our parents insisted we keep up tradition and that he not see Jodi before the wedding or in her dress. So I slept on my couch, as he insisted he needed the bed because _he_ was the one getting married tomorrow, _not_ me. I decided there was no need to argue, but when he called out if I had any more blankets, I asked if he had cold feet and he came out and punched me in the stomach, calling me an ass and going back to lay in my bed.

I woke up to Kyle's crunching on plain toast, chewing it at light speed and a bad back ache. He seemed nervous, which wasn't like him. People usually mistook us as twins, with many similarities, like hair and eye colour, height, face shape. If you looked hard enough you could notice differences, especially our noses, since his had been broken several times, and small quirks like the shape of our eyes.

"You okay bro?" I asked him, rubbing the back of my neck and wincing as pain shot through it.

"No" he whimpered, taking a loud bite of the dry, and slightly burnt toast "I'm not". I raised an eyebrow, and sat down opposite him at the counter, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Come on man, remember that time you were gonna play football in a rainstorm with a sprained ankle? And you won? And that time when you got a soccer ball to the face and you cried?"

"What has that got do with it?!" He asked angrily.

"I don't know it just popped in there. But I remembered when you couldn't even kick a ball in the goal three feet away from it, and now you can score at the other end of the field. This's just _marriage_, you'll be fine" I encouraged, thumping him on the back. He lurched forward and glared at me, but his gaze softened and he smiled at me grudgingly.

"Its okay" he said as I walked away "you still can't kick a goal no matter where you are on the field". I slapped him across the face halfheartedly, not wanting to leave a mark on his big day and all. He rubbed his jaw and grinned at me, and I called over my shoulder; "TIME TO SUIT UP BIG BOY".

He had to wear a bow tie, which made me happy that I didn't. I had to tie it for him though, which was efficiently awkward, but he didn't seem to care, he was too distracted by nervousness. He sat on my couch with his head in his hands stating every now and then he thought he might throw up or pass out. I guess my pep talk didn't really mean much to him. I felt like I couldn't breathe either, but for a totally different reason though; this suit was too tight, and the waistcoat thing was extremely uncomfortable, but I didn't voice this out loud, thinking he might throw a lamp at me or something for complaining on his day of days.

He finally got up and explained to me he was going to drive there himself, and wait at the venue by himself, claiming he needed some space because he felt like he might, and this is a direct quote, "kill me and leave me here to die". So he left, and I was left in my apartment to kill time. I had no idea what to do, so eventually I just got in the car a drove around the block a few times before I could go pick everyone up. I went to get Jared first, who was wearing a suit too, although his looked more comfortable. We drove in silence until I asked him how Melanie was.

"Aw, she's good, she's been acting a bit weird lately, I dunno why" he sighed, looking out the window as we drove through the snowy streets, snowflakes making me turn on the windshield wipers. We turned up outside Wanda's, and I beeped the horn. We sat there so long the temperature in the car started to drop below freezing, and I turned on the seatwarmers, which didn't do much. Just as I couldn't feel my fingers anymore I saw Melanie running down the stairs and opening the backdoor, throwing herself in with Wanda in hot pursuit. They both shivered and wrapped their jackets tighter around their bodies, Mel holding hands with a shaking Wanda. I started up the car and the heater came to life again, and within five minutes we were all starting to feel our toes again.

After half an hour of playing 20 questions (started by Melanie) we arrived at the venue before anyone could guess what animal Wanda was thinking of. Everyone got out of the car with slack jaws, taking in the beautiful scene except Wanda, who mumbled her answer bitterly to herself (it was a Giraffe). We were standing in the middle of park, but everything was covered by snow, and there was a frozen lake a few hundred meters away. A little cottage dusted with snow was nestled in between the conifer trees, and I wondered if the ceremony was happening outside or not.

Suddenly a tiny girl in a purple dress was running towards us, her high heels making her stumble a bit. It was Sunny, Jodi's little sister who I was guessing was a bridesmaid. She had blue lips from the cold, and her dark hair was done up in an tight bun, a flower tucked behind her ear. "Hey guys! Glad to see you made it, you're basically the first ones here besides Kyle and me, oh and of course the caterers and stuff!" She gushed, smiling brightly at us all. It goes without saying that her name suited her well.

We followed her inside, to find lots of people moving around chairs and fussing over tablecloths and in the centre of it all was Kyle, looking confused and disoriented, as someone asked him which flowers he liked for the table. He looked around hurriedly, before he spotted Sunny and threw a pleading look at her.

"WHICH ONES WOULD JODI LIKE?" He yelled over the chatter of the caterers. Sunny didn't have to think about it before yelling back "THE LILIES!"

The guy holding the flowers looked at Kyle as if still waiting for an answer, holding up about ten flowers. "You heard her" Kyle said "lilies". The guy rushed away, yelling to his co-workers that they wanted lilies, his voice breaking. Wanda looked nervous every time someone said lilies, but I couldn't ask her why before Kyle grabbed the back of my suit and pulled me toward him.

"Ian, I'm freaking the _fuck_ out" he whispered, holding on so tight to the coat of my suit that I thought it might rip.

"Calm down, it'll be fine. Go...take a walk or something, the cold air'll clear your head" I suggested, and he nodded. As he disappeared out the door I called after him that he needed to_ come back _and he gave me the finger.

Wanda, Jared and Melanie were standing around awkwardly, watching the caterers and Sunny fly by, saying things that meant nothing and everything for this wedding. I told them all to wait where they were, and I ran back to the car, opening the trunk and looking around. Last time me and Kyle went camping was a year ago, but I still had the pack of cards...I think. I found them after two minutes of agonizingly cold searching, I found the pack of worn down cards and shuffled back inside. Mel was sitting on a pile of three chairs, picking fluff off her black dress, Wanda was sitting on the small stage, her feet not touching the floor when she did, and Jared was reading the back of a business card someone had dropped.

I cleared my throat and held up the cards as they all looked my way. "I'm gonna teach you guys a card game" I announced, and sat down on the only table that wasn't set up for the wedding. I taught them penuckle, basically uno but with a normal deck of cards. Mel picked it up quickly, but Jared and Wanda couldn't get the hang of it. People we didn't know started showing up, and everyone was talking around us about how lovely the place was blah blah blah, family members met other families, it was all pretty cliche, and finally Wanda got all the rules and we played without Jared, who sat next to us sulkily.

"Mel I swear to god you're cheating" Wanda said after Melanie won for the fifth time in a row. I nodded my head in agreement, and Jared just scowled.

Just then, Jodi showed up, looking around for Sunny. "Coast is clear Jodi, he's not here right now" I said, when she jumped behind a curtain. Actually, where _was_ Kyle?

"Few!" She breathed, her hand on her chest. Sunny came rushing forward, and hugged Jodi before stepping away.

"You like lilies right?" Sunny asked breathlessly, tucking a piece of hair that came loose behind her ear. Jodi raised an eyebrow and looked around.

"Not particularly, no" Jodi said, and Sunny's eyes widened and she spun round.

"TAKE THEM DOWN, TAKE THEM ALL DOWN, NO LILIES" Sunny yelled frantically, she was usually so quiet and shy.

"Hey Jared I need to talk to you" Mel blurted and Wanda tensed up while stacking the cards, letting them drop from her hands and into the floor. Melanie grabbed Jared by the arm and hauled him up, and he just went along with it like he was used to it. Sunny let out an exasperated sigh, dropping on her knees to clean up the spilled playing cards. Wanda was by her side to help her in under a second, I would have too, but Kyle walked through the door while Jodi was talking to a caterer about how lilies were fine.

"OI SHUT YOUR EYES" I bellowed, and Kyle squeezed his eyes shut and ran into a young girl with a blonde fringe carrying a vase of the (slightly) unwanted lilies. I lunged forward and grabbed them as she squealed, falling flat on my stomach and knocking over a chair. I was pretty impressed at my own reflexes, smiling smugly as I handed them back to girl with the name tag "Paige". I pulled my chair up and sat down, while Kyle stumbled around blindly and finally found a wall to lean up against. Jodi tiptoed out of the room smiling, and I let Kyle open his eyes.

"Jesus man, that was close" Kyle breathed, but his relief was short lived, as my parents walked in. My Dad was an exact replica of Kyle, same broken nose, but I guess by saying that I was also saying he looked a lot like me too, but with graying hair at the temples and brown eyes. Mom was short with dark hair too, but more brownish, but she had the blue.

"So" my Mom smiled, looking around expectantly "wheres Lacey? Kyle said you were bringing her?"

Wanda's head snapped, up, and she looked at me as if asking the same question, raising her eyebrow. I gulped loudly and pulled at my tie, suddenly finding it very hard to breathe.

**Heylow guys, I broke the wedding chapter into two parts! Part 2 will be up by the end of today or early in the morning tomorrow. This chapter is entirely from Ian's point of view because Wanda had her own chapter, but after this one it'll go back to normal and switch between their points of view. If you liked it don't forget to review and as always, thankyou for reading :)) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to candycanes4ever, behona, AlexLunaaah, 4themoonshoot, Dessgragon and Katwizzle for reviewing! :)) **

**All the characters belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer, but the plot belongs to me**

**Wanda P.O.V**

I felt like laughing, he was looking at me with the most nervous face, like he thought I might start screaming at him at the mention of his ex-girlfriend. I raised an eyebrow and he loosened his tie and gulped loudly, staring at me with wide blue eyes not unlike the woman standing next to me. Sunny had stopped scrambling around and conveyed the scene. I followed her gaze to Kyle, her face one of compete sadness. I wondered what was going on there.

"Well?" The man I can only guess was Ian's dad - based on his looks - said cheerfully.

"Dad...Mom...can I maybe just talk to you for a quick sec?" He rushed forward and turned them around by their shoulders, towering over his mother and his father just the slightest bit shorter than him. I turned to Sunny, feeling slightly bad for enjoying the discomfort of Ian, but frankly he'd all but ignored me since the beginning of the day.

Sunny was a very pretty girl, about my age, who looked almost identical to her. The only difference I had noticed was a beauty mark under Sunny's eye, and that Jodi might have had a slightly longer face. Kyle was also shockingly similar to Ian, although his nose was pretty messed up, something else I felt bad about thinking of.

"So Sunny, are you the maid of honour?" I asked, running a hand down my arm and feeling the goosebumps there.

"Yes!" She said happily, adjusting the flower behind her ear "I am! Jodi's big day and all". Something about the way she said that made me feel like she wasn't finishing her sentence, like she was leaving something out in the open. She looked over her tiny shoulder at Kyle, biting her lip and looking back at me as quickly as it had happened. I raised an eyebrow; something I found myself doing a lot.

She caught my look and shrugged it off. "Did he have a bug on him or-"

"YO, WANDA" Ian called, his voice cracking on the 'a' in my name, and I got up quickly because I was sure something was wrong if he was saying "yo".

I went over to him, looking up at him and his parents and feeling so tiny. His Dad smiled at me kindly, and his mother looked at me with slight distaste. Ian was rocking back on forth on the balls of his feet, his hands in his pockets and his smile tight. "Wanda, these are my parents" he said with a fake smile. Ian didn't really usually smile, per-say, he always grinned.

I nodded and smiled politely, extending my hand that his father shook with much enthusiasm, and his mother didn't even bother to shake at all, leaving my hand hanging in the air awkwardly before lowered it. She just stared at me with the brilliantly blue eyes that Ian had, only with more bitterness then I'd ever seen in her son's. His dad, on the other hand, was the one who he seemed to have inherited his happy-go-lucky demeanour from, and was generally having a good time. "What do you do for work?" His dad asked, and quickly tried to find my bearings.

"I'm a teacher" I answered, holding my hands together behind my back, the combined awkwardness in the room making me feel immensely uncomfortable. Kyle was standing by the doorway breathing in and out so loudly I could have heard him from my house, Sunny kept openly staring at him longingly, Ian was sweating even though it was about five degrees in this room, his mother was looking at me like I'd killed her dog and his dad was looking at me happily.

Surprisingly though, Ian's mom was the first to speak. "There isn't much money in being a teacher is there? Lacey was a lawyer, that's triple I teacher's salary" she said with no shame. I gulped, and as Ian opened his mouth to say something in retaliation, I said my rebuttal, as if the harsh comment hadn't offended me or my profession.

"That is true, but I think my job gives a lot more back to the world, kindergarten is the most crucial time for a young child's development, teaching them right from wrong and also the foundation of reading and writing. Yes, I agree, a lawyer may make more, but my job is so much more than a salary".

Ian whistled, grinning at me like he usually did, and I smiled at his mom. She wasn't happy with my response, but his father sure was. "Wow, someone is passionate" he said "she's perfect for you buddy". He punched Ian lightly on the shoulder in a way that reminded me of Mel. Speaking of which, where _was_ Mel...and Jared? Ouch, better not open that door, leave it to themselves.

"As long as my Ian's happy" his mother smiled, and Ian blushed a little, which was super adorable. Kyle walked over then, looking startled, like he'd been struck by lightening.

"Kyle your brother was just saying you made him sleep on the couch" their mother commented, and suddenly I felt like I was intruding on a family moment.

"Yeah but Mom I was getting _married_ the next day-"

"Kyle, you know Ian has a bad back" his mother cooed, reaching up to stroke Ian's hair gently. I sensed favouritism here, Ian being the little brother and all, it seemed pretty likely. Ian kind of ducked under his mother, and Kyle just looked confused.

"Kyle champ, how's the publishing?" His dad asked, in his permanent state of happiness and bad nicknames.

"Publishing, must be _exciting_" their mom rolled her eyes, and I decided I didn't like her very much "Ian, hows _engineering_?"

"Come on Deb, kid didn't even get the chance to speak before you cut him off" their dad chuckled, and Ian nodded.

I tried to shuffle away, but Ian had a vice grip on my arm, rooting me to the spot where I stood, as if he needed me there to stop the crazy. Even though I was partly interested in what Kyle had to say, what Sunny had to say seemed more important.

"KYLE, IAN YOU NEED TO GO AND STAND, JODI'S COMING DOWN THE ISLE IN TWO MINUTES" Sunny yelped, her high voice filled with panic.

I (reluctantly) followed Ian's parents into the hall where everyone was sitting, a few hundred people I didn't know, no Mel or Jared in sight. I sat down directly behind Ian's mom, figuring the second row was appropriate. The wedding march started, and Ian and Sunny came out first, followed by an embarrassed and alone bridesmaid, followed by the flower girls. Then, Jodi came out, looking absolutely beautiful, linking arms with a man who looked enough like her to be her father. I vaguely wondered what would happen when I eventually (and hopefully) got married, who would give me away? In some fantasy world I'd love my real dad to give me away, but that was impossible and I felt stupid for wishing it.

Then, when there was only one bestman, there were two, Jared standing there looking shaken, holding the ring in his tanned hands. Mel was beside me now too, her cheeks wet and her makeup running a bit. I couldn't ask her what was wrong because Kyle and Jodi were talking about something, I couldn't really concentrate on it, although I had a very possible guess.

**Ian P.O.V**

Jared was next to me suddenly, and I felt like smacking him upside the head. He went with Melanie somewhere and he decides_ now_ to show up. Mel was actually sitting in the audience crying, but so were half the other people so I wasn't sure if it was Jared that had done it or not. Jared's hands were shaking with the ring in them, so I pulled a gollum and snatched it out of his hands before he could drop it and it could roll half way down the aisle.

"I do" Jodi's voice echoes through the hall, and moments later Kyle repeated her words, and I handed him the ring that he slid on her finger. The hall erupted in cheers, and Kyle cried, to my utter horror, along with my Mom in the front row and a sobbing Mel, who was now the centre of Wanda's attention. I felt kind of bad, I hadn't paid much attention to her all day, and my Mom had been nothing but unkind to her.

Everyone was smiling, including me, and I lost Wanda in a sea of faces.

**THANKYOU FOR READING, the 11th chapter will be posted in the next 12 to 15 hours :)) Have a good day/night**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thankyou to The-Things-I-Think-Of, AlexLunaaah, 12, and AinsleyWright for reviewing despite the number of mistakes in the last one, I tried using the Proofread thing to avoid mistakes but it just made more than before. Still, thankyou. Also, sorry this was late. **

**All the characters belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer, but the plot belongs to me**

**Ian P.O.V**

I resisted the urge to call out to Wanda, and tried to focus on Kyle basically skipping down the aisle, I started looking for her hair among all the people, only to end up following the wrong person. It was Jodi's cousin Holly, so I turned back around and followed everyone to the room I was in before. It was beautiful now, the tables made and the decorations hung. Everything was either white or silver, almost a little blinding but lovely, candles illuminating the room. Despite the beauty in the room, I could only look for Wanda, who seemed to have either left or was hiding from me, both possible. My Mom had been rude, we had gotten here obscenely early, I was being a jerk by ignoring her. I found Jared, who was sitting at the front table where Kyle, my parents, Jodi, and her parents and bridesmaids were sitting, shaking. He ran a had through his hair, and it stood on end, his eyes unblinking. I leaned in front of him, slamming my hands on the table and he didn't even flinch, he just let his head fall forward on the table.

"You better tell me what wrong before you have a nervous breakdown Howe" I hissed under my breath as everyone took a seat, and he just mumbled that it was too late, the breakdown had happened. "_Jared_" I pressed, feeling my nostrils flare.

"Melanie...is...p-pregnant" he stammered, and immediately I understood. They'd only been dating what, two months? Not even that. I patted him on the back, but really I needed to find Wanda, who was probably with Mel wherever she was. I left Jared to think about his eminent fatherhood and went to find her, searching the room with no luck. I looked in the wedding hall, in the little closet with brooms and mops and window cleaner in it, I even braved the kitchens, where a group caterers were scrambling around a large cake with two little people on top, only last time I checked Kyle wasn't blond and Jodi didn't have red hair, which I think was why they were scrambling.

"She obviously isn't a ginger you _idiot_" a large woman with the name tag Maggie yelled at a young girl who actually _had_ ginger hair.

"S-sorry" she whispered, grabbing the tiny woman off the cake.

Wanda wasn't in there, and for a second I thought she'd gone to the car. Yeah. She probably had.

I stumbled outside, and it was already dark at about four, which showed me that winter was dead upon us, and I hadn't even brought a coat, only my suit jacket. The car was occupied by someone, but it wasn't Wanda. Mel sat in the backseat, crying so heavily that I couldn't physically stop myself when I gave her a hug. She grabbed onto my shoulders and sobbed into them, but it was very platonic, and finally she pulled away, and choked something out I couldn't understand. Thankfully she repeated it.

"He really doesn't seem okay with it does he?" She croaked, and I nodded grimly.

"He just was surprised, he'll have to accept it eventually. But you have to imagine it from his point of view, okay? Have you seen Wanda?" I asked her quickly, and she shook her head. I backed out of the car and she mumbled a thank you. "You're welcome Mel, I hope everything works out".

I shut the door and looked around, heading back to the little building, until a sound pricked my ears. I heard it again five seconds later and turned around to the direction it was coming from. I heard it again, someone was calling out "Mel" a long way away. Wanda. _Goddamn it_ she'd get herself lost like this. I ran towards the direction of her voice, yelling Wanda at the top of my lungs until I found her. She was shivering, her fingers and lips blue, goosebumps lining her skin.

"_Shit_" I muttered, and ran up to her, shrugging off my jacket and wrapping it around her shaking shoulders "what the hell did you think you were doing!?" I questioned, angry she'd made me so worried but also extremely relieved. She just shook her head, her teeth chattering too much for her to really say anything. I pulled her close to me, feeling the skin biting at me, but knowing she needed the jacket more than I did.

What I gathered was that she'd gone looking for Mel, who'd gone to be alone in the car, and gotten herself slightly lost without her jacket. She had hardly been able to call out Melanie's name by the time I heard her, and didn't think that getting lost was a good idea, so she stayed where she was. I picked her up and she curled towards me, her cold legs making my arms even colder. I looked down at her as I walked back to the building, barely feeling her weight, thinking how amazing it was that she'd managed to blush in her cold state.

"You're all frostbitten," I chuckled, and she smiled up at me weakly, her lips beginning to regain a nice pink colour, and I leaned down and kissed them gently. She came alive at the touch, probably because I was a lot warmer than her. Her frozen lips cracked and moulded to mine just in time for me to pull away. I sat her at a table with a seat on it with my cousin Josh who was nice, when my granddad grabbed me by the sleeve.

"You shouldn't kiss girls when you've just married another" he laughed, and I looked around confused.

"Granddad, it's not Kyle, its Ian" I corrected, and he just laughed and leaned back further into his chair.

"Could have fooled me" he wheezed.

"Listen, I'll talk to you later I gotta go give a speech but I'll be back" I promised, and made my way up to the table were Kyle sat. He handed me the microphone and my Mom clinked her glass along with a few others and everyone went quiet.

"I've known Jodi since high school, back when I had to wear a retainer and was obsessed with Harry Potter. So, I've known her awhile. She could make Kyle a better person, which is saying something, let me tell you. She has always spoke to me in kindness and gentleness, and I hope she and my brother have a long and happy relationship together. Kyle, on the other hand, I've known since birth, and he's been nothing but a pain and he's given me hell, but despite all that I'd love him to be happy. To Kyle and Jodi".

**Wanda P.O.V **

I mumbled a "to Kyle and Jodi", focusing on breathing, but also very interested in the look on Sunny's face. She didn't say anything, she didn't even raise her glass in fact, and it seemed to go unnoticed, but I could have sworn she shed a tear, and her face perked up at Kyle's name.

I was thawed down more once Ian had stopped and Sunny went up to speak.

"I-I met Kyle before Jodi did actually" she stuttered, _here we go _I thought "I met him and instantly knew he was someone special, someone Jodi should meet. So I set em' up and now their married, fancy that" she squeaked, and sat down quickly, the microphone buzzing statically. Jodi picked it up and handed it to the wedding band, who announced a newly wed dance.

Sunny actually stumbled into the bathrooms after her little speech, and I had the greatest urge to follow her and see why, but someone started talking to me. He was thin, but he it looked like he was that way naturally, with a kind face and a gentle tone.

"Hello, I'm Eustace" he introduced himself, and I shook his hand numbly, still trying to regain the feeling in my fingers "but please, call me Doc".

"I'm Wanda, nice to meet you" I smiled, pulling my hand away and folding it in my lap.

"How are you related to the bride and groom?" He asked politely.

"Oh, I'm not really related to either of them, I..uh" how could I introduce myself? Could I say Ian's girlfriend yet? Should I say his date? "I'm here with Ian". I figured that cut it, and Doc nodded. "What about you?"

He looked up as if he was surprised I had asked him, and smiled warmly at me "I'm the bride's family friend, I've known Jodi and Sunny since we were young" he answered, and I figured that was more of an excuse to be here.

The couple had finished their dance, which had been done with a lot more elegance than I thought Kyle could achieve due to his height and hers. Ian was coming towards me with a slightly evil grin, and he held out his hand and pulled me up, leading me a crowd of dancing people. I stopped dead.

"Ian, don't take this the wrong way, but I _refuse_ to dance with you" I announced, baling my fists up.

"Oh come on, just _dancing_, its no big deal" Ian laughed, and I grudgingly went to join him. He put his hand on my waist and I rested mine on his shoulder, him having to lean down to dance with me I was so tiny. Everyone was dancing, small kids, grandparents, Kyle and Jodi, and now, me and Ian. I didn't have to do much of the work, Ian sort of _leading_ me.

A slow song started playing, and I pressed myself in a bit closer, resting my head on his chest as we sort of swayed on the spot. He wasn't a good dancer either, almost worse then me actually, so it was sort of nice to have the relaxation of swaying rather than the constant confused movement. He pressed a soft kiss to my forehead, and I smiled largely, thinking nothing could ruin the moment. But of course, something always had to...

**Sorry this was late guys, but I got caught up in an overdue assignment D: Next chapter soon, have a nice night and don't forget to review if you liked it! :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, a big thankyou to behona, Katwizzle, AlexLunaaah, AinsleyWright,The-Things-I-Think-Of and Dessdragonfor reviewing! Ellie Koleva, no matter how many times I try to write your name it just doesn't work, but I appreciate the review just as much, just thought you should know. **

**All the characters belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer, but the plot belongs to me. **

**Ian P.O.V**

Sunny came out of the bathroom crying, and Wanda pulled away quickly, running over to her and giving me a sad look over her shoulder. I followed her, as she chased after Sunny.

Originally, Kyle had tried to set me up with Sunny, but she looked so much like Jodi, and we just didn't have much of a connection. She had agreed there wasn't anything there, so we became friends. We had coffee sometimes, but that was the extent of _that_ relationship. I guess somehow Wanda had made more of a connection with her in two minutes then I had in two weeks worth of dates, so when Wanda asked what was wrong in a gentle voice I thought that maybe this was just a thing for her; helping people she didn't have to.

Sunny choked out something only Wanda could hear, and I wonder why no one had noticed it. I looked back over my shoulder and saw a giant cake being wheeled out, covered in white frosting with two little black-haired people on top. My stomach growled, but I told myself I owed it to Sunny to find out what was wrong. I leaned in closer only to hear the name "Kyle", and the word "first".

What the hell was going on? I leaned down and wrapped an arm around Wanda's waist, dragging her back, feeling impatient. She looked up at me angrily, although her a frustration wasn't really as intimidating as she thought it was, it was more adorable. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot, as if waiting for an explanation.

I fought to find words, because I really felt in that moment I deserved her attention more than Sunny did. "We didn't even finish our dance...?" I mumbled, realising how stupid and petty it sounded, and that I was being a _bit_ of a selfish jackass. She raised an eyebrow, and I backed off, knowing I wasn't going to win. Besides, it wasn't like she was missing anything was she? I am a_ terrible_ dancer.

I stalked off to find Jared, a bit disappointed and embarrassed, and I found him at the tiny bar in the corner of the room.

"_Oh Jared_" I laughed, leaned back and grinning at him. I'd known Jared since we were both about fifteen, and let me tell you, seeing him drunk is one of the most funniest and scariest things I've ever saw in my entire life. I went and sat next to him, enjoying the constant drone of people talking behind me so I could talk to him without people overhearing.

"Hi Ian" he mumbled, his eyes glazed over a bit, his voice childlike.

"Hi Jared" I answered back, laughing a bit hysterically. This could go seriously wrong if I didn't keep an eye on him. Last time I'd ignored him and he'd almost gotten himself arrested, so I sat there and watched him. It seemed as though he wasn't planning on doing anything that required me to look after him this time, like going up to sing into the microphone, or go make out with my aunt Sophia. He looked up at me, sadness written all over his face and etched into his liquid brown eyes. I felt sorry for the guy I really did, but at the same time all I really wanted to do now was _go be with Wanda_.

There was a sudden urgency on his face and he sat up straight, no longer having his head flat on the bar counter. "I need to talk to Mel" he said, his voice thick "I need to tell her sorry". He made a move to get up, but turned back around and slammed his face back on the counter with a small smack. "She must think I'm an asshole" he moaned, then grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me so close to him that I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Whoa Howe, let go" I warned, but he just pulled me closer so I was standing and he was sitting, our noses touching. It was awkwardly intimate, and all I wanted was to get back to Wanda goddamn it. I pushed him off me and he just put his head in his hands.

"I love her, Ian, I really do, do you understand, I love her!" He got up and pushed me back so I almost fell backwards on a small child, and I gave him an angry look.

"Look, I get it, you love her. Why don't you tell _her_ that?" I spat, and he nodded, and became very quiet "or are you too afraid you won't love the kid?"

I walked away, I was done with that, let him figure it out by himself.

**Wanda P.O.V**

"So, tell me what happened Sunny" I asked gently, and she sniffed.

"Will you tell anyone?" She asked sadly, and I shook my head, promising.

She looked at me sadly, her big brown eyes so unbelievably sad. She looked over at Kyle and Jodi dancing, her hair flying around as he spun her, a grin so much like Ian's plastered to his face.

"_I_ love Kyle" she confessed, wiping her eyes where the make-up was dripping.

I knew something was going on between them too. It seemed like lots of people had cried in front of me today, and it also felt weird to be confided in by this girl, with quite a large secret nevertheless. I didn't even say anything before she started to gush, seeming like she'd kept this one in for a while now.

"I met him first you know! She knew I liked him when she started dating him, I lied when I said I had set them up. I can't believe they got married, I just _can't_."

**Sorry this is a short chapter but I still hoped you enjoyed it :/ If you liked it, feel free to review and thankyou for reading :))A**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it took so long!**

**Thankyou to AinsleyWright, Elena, iloveIanO, vintagebrunette, AlexLunaaah and for reviewing! It meant a lot!**

**All the characters belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer, but the plot belongs to me**

**Wanda P.O.V**

I hadn't seen Ian in two weeks since the wedding. We'd left shortly after Sunny's outburst, the car trip home one of the worst things I've ever experienced, and I've been through hell and back. Mel cried at the sight of Jared, and Mel always tried her best not to show weakness, since she was a lot tougher than most girls, and all people for that matter. Despite her tears, she was actually the one that picked the fight with Jared, but he had responded hurtfully. Ian and I had sat there intruding on their moment, every now and then asking them to stop or calm down. I was worried about the baby, and not for Jared, who didn't have the same excuse, and by the way he was talking sounded seriously drunk. Ian was livid by the time her turned up at my house, his mouth pressed in hard line, his face drained of the little colour his pale skin held, and he was holding the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were white.

"JARED YOU FUCKING BASTARD" he had screamed "SHE'S PREGNANT, AND YOU'RE JUST MAKING EVERYTHING WORSE? HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK _SHE_ FEELS YOU SELFISH _JACKASS_?" Mel and I took that as our cue to leave, and we had jumped out of the car as Jared passed out in the backseat before he could retaliate.

Mel was currently seated on my couch, wrapped in many blankets, eating ice-cream and watching titanic, tears falling down her face. She didn't seem to want to brush them away, and this weekend was proving to be her worst yet. Worse than the time she sprained her ankle the day before tryouts, even worse than when her parents had caught her kissing her boyfriend on the front lawn at three in the morning and she had gotten grounded. Burns was watching her in horror from a distance, occasionally closing his jaw to chew his sandwich, but he seemed to never blink his navy eyes. I stood beside him, watching sadly as she screamed something at the T.V.

"YOU DIE JACK, SHE LETS GO" she half sobbed half screamed with a mouth full of ice-cream. It hurt me to watch her like this, it made me feel a terrible mixture of pity and embarrassment until finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you want to go out for lunch?" I whispered to Burns, never taking my eyes off Mel, who was leaning forward and making grabbing motions at Leonardo DiCaprio's face, as if trying to pull it towards herself.

He nodded unblinkingly, and we both left to our bedrooms to get dressed, never taking our eyes off Melanie, walking backwards to do so until it was impossible to see her anymore. I changed into my orange T-Shirt, with a print of a trident, mockingkay pin and the invisibility cloak on it, deciding no one would see it over my green jacket and wool coat. I pulled on my pants just as Burns knocked at the door.

I answered it and he looked down at me worriedly, wearing a dark green beanie and letting a lot of clashing scarlet hair poke out of the front. I thought briefly of Ian, with his small obsession over his own one, and I felt a wave of nausea wash over me for an unexplained reason. I wondered if Mel would even realise we were gone as I left, the early morning air washing over me along with the bite of snow and frost.

Burns put his hands in his pockets - finally blinking again - and exhaled loudly, sending a puff of mist into the air and making it look like he might be smoking. I watched him lick his lips and he turned to look at me confused, his almost non-existant eyebrows raised.

I blushed and turned away, and we walked in silence for a long time, until we reached a tiny hole-in-the-wall coffee shop, where Burns ordered coffee for himself and a hot chocolate for me with whipped cream. It'd been a long time since he'd memorised that.

He handed it to me and we set off again, not completely sure where we were going.

Suddenly, I slid on some ice covering the pavement, cleverly hidden by snow as if it was just waiting for someone to come along and fall for it. Burns was too late to catch me, but he grabbed my cup as I fell backwards, my legs flying out from underneath me. I landed miraculously in snow, letting it cushion my fall, but it also chilled me down to the bone, and I yelped in surprise, and Burns panicked.

"Wanda! Are you alright? Jesus" he breathed out, holding out a hand for me to get up with, setting the cups down on the sidewalk. I shivered as he yanked me up, and he wrapped his long arm around me, and I appreciated his body heat. He looked down at my hands, bright read from the snow and still covered in ice. I couldn't feel them, it was like a hot yet numbing sensation that started at the base of my fingers. He saw me look at them and he lifted up his hand, and kissed the knuckles tenderly, and set my face on fire. I didn't pull away, but my eyes drifted behind Burns, where I saw a tall figure a couple metres away, his dark eyebrows raised above his burning blue eyes. Ian didn't look hurt or astonished or angry, he just looked lightly amused.

I gasped, and Burns dropped my hand and looked over my shoulder, but Ian had already turned and walked away, only a mop inky hair standing out in a white background. He faded into a crowd of people and Burns looked down at me.

"What? What?! Was that not okay?" He rushed, stumbling on his own words and pulling off his beanie to run his hand through his bright hair.

"No, no, I just, thought I saw someone I know" I breathed, and picked up my cup, taking a sip of the lukewarm chocolate and grimacing and having the urge to spit it out. I decided not to, but I wanted to go home.

**Ian P.O.V**

I needed to run, I really did. All this energy was building up and I was sick of being cooped indoors looking after a depressingly sad Jared, who had called Melanie's cell phone a record of 127 times in the past two weeks, and I hadn't called Wanda once. I guess I was afraid to, I didn't know why though, I wasn't a nervous person and I'd always tried to get what I wanted no matter what happened but it seemed like what was holding me back was well..._me_. I shook that thought aside as Jared tried in vain to call Mel again, and it went straight to voice mail.

"Hey, this is Melanie Stryder, I'm not here right now, leave a message" her voice said in an upbeat tone, and I was starting to think maybe he was still calling so he could hear her voice, even if it was pre-recorded and slightly fuzzy through the phone, it was still his Mel. He put his head in his hands and pressed re-dial without looking, and I felt really sad for the poor bastard as it rang and finally went to the message tone again.

"Hey, this is Melanie Stryder, I'm not here-" I threw a pillow at the phone. I may have felt bad for him but it was his fault, and, if I heard her message tone one more goddamn time I was going to punch a hole in the wall.

"HEY" he yelled and I darted out the door to go head down to the running track "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT O'SHEA!"

I started jogging down the cold streets, completely empty at seven thirty in the morning on a Saturday, all of them sleeping in I guess. I liked the feeling of running, it was a good way to clear my head, but as much as I'd liked it clear today, something wouldn't leave.

Wanda was on my mind, and I really wanted to have an empty head right now. I wondered if this was what love felt like; I big block in your mind that made you insane and sane at the same time. Something about her was different than most people. She was selfless, she was beautiful, she was funny and sweet and every compliment under the sun and she was...getting kissed by her roommate? No, no, he was only kissing her hands, which looked very cold and frozen, all red around her finger tips and wrists.

He pressed his lips to her tiny knuckles so gently and slowly, I knew it wasn't just because she had cold hands. It was funny to watch, honestly. It wasn't like she was my girlfriend or anything right? Then why did I feel the urge to punch his face, and kiss Wanda's hands instead. She gasped and stared at me with her jaw hanging open, and I ran off before she tried to talk to me. I must have blended into the crowd easily, because she didn't find me.

Maybe they were dating now? Good for her right? Maybe, but not for me. I'd only known her for a few weeks, but I was head over heels, fairytale and story book in love with her. I'd decided that, but I bet she didn't feel that way about me. Damn it I was so stupid, I needed to talk to Kyle, yeah, thats what I should do.

When I got home I didn't even go inside, guessing that Jared had probably picked up his record to 200 calls and was crying, so I just hopped in the car and drove to his house. It was about ten minutes away by car, and the entire time I was fuming over nothing, convinced she was in love with her roommate and the world hated me.

The door was open when I knocked, opening a little eerily by itself on its hinges and revealing Kyle's (and I guess Jodi's now too's) house, all neat and clean, wooden floors and nice white furniture with pretty flower arrangements. I walked in and shrugged off my coat, looking around the empty (or I thought it was empty) house with a frown.

"Kyle?" I called out, hearing nothing. I went and looked in his bedroom, which was empty, and I checked his hall, bathroom and living room until I walked into the spare room in time to see something I would never, ever unsee, no matter how many times I tried not to. I watched in slowmotion horror as Sunny, with teary eyes, grabbed the back of Kyle's neck, holding a bit of black hair between her fingers and pulling his face down on hers. She kissed him with passion he didn't return at all. He put his hands in the air behind him, trying to pull away from her but she had her hands rested on the space between his ears and his jaw tightly, her eyes squeezed shut and his open as wide as they could go. Finally she let go and Kyle jumped backwards and looked at her in shock, just as I was.

"Um, Kyle" I whispered, and he pivoted on the spot, looking at me incrediously, as if asking a question. I stared at him, looking him the eyes.

"I guess you don't want me to tell Jodi...?"

**BUM BUM BUMMMMMMM :D) Guys, by doing this I am not trying to say I don't like Jodi and stuff so I hoped you like it, O'Wanda and Jelanie fluff coming up that'll make you have fond me memories for things as hard as cotton candy. I'm afraid to say I probably won't be updating like crazy anymore because I've gone back to school but I will try to update regularly. Thankyou for reading, if liked it please review and follow, you're the best. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thankyou to everyone that reviewed, it meant the world. **

**Someone asked for a chapter from Mel and Jared's P.O.V so this is the result. Hope you like it. I kinda threw in some Burns too...yeah. **

**All the characters belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer, but the plot belongs to me **

**Melanie P.O.V**

I wonder if sadness can kill you. I've never really felt this sad, and I really do wonder if it could kill me. Sometimes Wanda got this sad, and from the story of her life I couldn't blame her. But me, no, I was always there to cheer her up, always there to comfort her, and now, sitting on _her_ couch, crying into _her_ blanket, I couldn't help but feel like I'd let her down in some colossal way.

This baby would not be unloved though. Whether Jared cared or not about it I certainly did, even if thinking about having something that was half him running around without him to be there and love it too made my blood chill and my stomach knot uncomfortably.

I stopped crying and picked myself up, standing so abruptly that the blankets pooled around my feet and I felt a sense of disgust for myself. No way was I going to just _give up. _This kid would have a Dad if I had any say about it, and with that thought, I checked my phone.

There were too many missed calls and messages for me to try and read them, all from Jared, and my heart jumped painfully. I opened one at random, scowling at my phone.

_Melanie, I'm sorry baby, please, call me, I know you hate me, but I'm willing to make sure this baby doesn't ruin what we have - Jared, your sorry bastard of a boyfriend x_

I blinked, stunned. Did he just accuse our baby of being to one to ruin everything? Wasn't he the one that had gotten drunk and yelled? The one who when I had told him I was pregnant and keeping it said "_well shit_". I shook my head, I was going to Ian's to slap him across the face a few times, and maybe then I'd kick him where all guys felt it, stop him from making anymore kids he _sorely_ didn't want.

It was too cold to walk, and I didn't have my car or my car keys here._ Damn it, _I scolded myself, I'd have to wait for Wanda to get home. I went and sat in her room on a pile of warm laundry, leaning back into it and letting warm material cover my body, breathing in the smell of her softener, which only she would use. At some point I guess I feel asleep like that, because I started dreaming.

Wanda was wearing what would have been a pretty dress if it hadn't been two sizes to small, dirty and torn. Her hair had been slightly knotted and tears threatened to spill over onto her bright red cheeks, dusted with golden freckles. I instantly realised this was the day Wanda had turned up at my house, and knew that she wouldn't give a damn if my Mom had spent three days trying to make the spare bedroom perfect, or that the couch had the right amount of pillows to not be too much but enough to be comfy. Something about the girl was broken, she may have been one of the most fragile and beautiful things I'd ever seen shatter _everyday_ in front of my eyes so easily. She looked up at me with a hard gaze, the tears gone, now replaced with anger. I was surprised, because it didn't look like she was capable of anything but sadness, and she opened her full, pink lips and told me that I wouldn't be able to fix her.

I opened my eyes with a small gasp, accidentally flinging a pair of light green socks across the room as the front door slammed shut. Wanda opened her door and I froze. It would be difficult to explain why I was half asleep in her clean laundry, with tears, I realised, running down my cheeks. The dream had scared me, and I knew that Wanda hadn't said that when she showed up at my house, she hadn't actually said anything for the first few months at my house unless she had to, which was almost never.

She looked tired, and she brushed tears away from her cheeks - pink from the cold - and sniffed loudly, not noticing me as she climbed up onto her bed. I knew I'd scare her if I got up now, and frankly, I didn't even think I could move my legs, they'd lost all their feeling.

"_Oh look!_ Your best friend Mel got up off our couch after what? Three weeks? Will you miss her? T_hree weeks_ is a _long_ time Wanderer!" Burns called out, clearly being sarcastic and bitter. White hot anger coursed through my veins, and I balled my hands, frowning at him and hoping he would stub his toe on a coffee table or bang his head on a low doorway. Wanda let out a choked sob and put her head in her hands, her back shaking. She wiped her eyes and picked up a book from the end of her bed, and I could just make out what it was.

She'd started to read books a lot more nowadays, and I knew why. Wanda loved to read, more than anything, but she only read obsessively when life got hard, something she'd told me herself. She'd started to read _The Mortal Instruments_ or something, and I envied her. It would be nice to have an escape like that.

**Jared P.O.V**

She hadn' replied, I didn't blame her. I felt like an idiot. An insensitive bastard. Which I guess I was. I hoped my understanding of that would be enough for Melanie to forgive me for a long enough time that I could explain why I was sorry. Hopefully she'd listen.

Absently, I wondered if the baby would look like me or her. Maybe a mixture of both, reddish brown eyes with tan skin and dark hair.

I shook the thought out of my head. If I didn't act soon I probably wouldn't even be _allowed_ to see the kid, so there was no use imagining, anything that was half Mel was still worth loving, even if it did scare the crap outta me.

**Burns P.O.V**

I slammed my door shut and hoped she heard it. She'd seen Ian, _big whoop_, its not like he'd tried to see her these past few days _was_ it?

No, he hadn't.

I flopped down on my bed face first into the her-smelling sheets, which she'd washed for me yesterday, adding softener or whatever.

Didn't she see I obviously loved her? I thought when I moved in we would eventually share the feeling, and she'd come to love me too, but she never did. But then again, she never went out on dates, never mentioned seeing anyone else or even given an interest in guys in general. I had felt hopeful, and the day I was going to tell her she brought home that huge, broad-shouldered yeti and just dragged him into her room. Did he know her scars, her story? I bet she wouldn't even tell him, she'd know he wouldn't care, and most guys don't want to date a girl with such a broken past.

Wanda deserved better, and frankly, so did I. It couldn't just be a shock to her, that today I told her, as she was storming off. She must have known. I'd loved her since college, when we took the same philosophy class and she still wore big glasses that made her eyes even wider.

I groaned into my pillow in self-hatred and rolled over, staring at my cracking ceiling. I was such an _asshole_! I'd made her_ cry_, and then I'd yelled at her more. As if she'd love me, I was a gangly ginger who needed a face with those freckles, and a bad temper that never seemed to go away.

I had never been one of those guys who was jealous of other guys, and now, startlingly, I was. Ian, or whatever, was shorter than me, but that was still tall. He was good looking, even if I didn't want to admit it, with dark hair and bright blue eyes, pale skin that didn't seem to hold so much as one. goddamn. freckle. Any guy walking down the street would avoid him, he was built like a rugby player, really._ Damn him_.

I wanted to apologise, but at the same time, I really..._didn't_. There was a strange weight lifted off my shoulders now, and my chest felt lighter, but before I could delve further into the giddy feeling Melanie stormed in, her expression livid and a pair of black stockings stuck to her jeans.

"You dickhead" she spat, and slapped me across the face, hard, and my cheek stung, but I refused to show that it hurt, or retaliate. I deserved this.

"You absolute, moronic, pigheaded, asshole" she seethed, her hands tightening into fists, her knuckled white. I looked up at her from my bed where she stood over me. I never liked Melanie, she never liked me, our feeling were mutual.

"Careful" I said, a cocky grin on my face "wouldn't want to hurt the baby". My words took their effect, and her entire body shook with pure rage, and I acpected her to slap me again, but instead, she caught me off guard and kicked me in the groin.

She stormed off with a "_hmph_", slamming my door behind her as I lay on the floor in agony.

"Uuuunnggg" I whimpered, pulling myself up, and looking at something she'd put on my bed. A drawing, unmistakably my eyes, really, drawn by Wanda.

Only then, did I start to _really_ feel pain.

**Hey guys, its been awhile hasn't it? More than awhile, ahaha. So sorry that I couldn't update sooner, its just school's been tough and I was reading The Mortal Instruments but Cassandra Clare! Just as good as The Host, and if you haven't read it I suggest you do. Immediately. ****Thankyou for reading, I promised fluff in the last chapter and I swear you'll get it soon, just let me work on the relationships between characters. You're the best. **


	15. Chapter 15

**THANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. This is a quick and short chapter sorry, but important to the overall plot :)) **

**All the characters belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer, but the plot belongs to me.**

**Lacey ****_thoughts_**

Oh look at me, I'm little miss perfect with my curly _blonde_ hair and my _perfect_ completion and my_ adorable_ little freckles. What does Ian even see in her?! I am _twice_ the woman she'll ever be. She look like she's eleven years old from behind!

Sure, I'm stalking her, but if I know more about how she operates I know more about how Ian likes his girls now.

I always thought we had the perfect chemistry, you know? I made him a better person and I was the best girlfriend anyone could ask for.

Ooooo who's the redhead? I followed her down to this little coffee shop, and when I say little I mean _little_. He ordered for her, _how sweet_.

It was really starting to get cold, but then she slipped over, I could barley contain my laughter. I think the redhead looked at me, I don't know, but jesus christ, how many freckles did that guy _have_?

Oh how goddamn adorable, he was kissing her cold fingers. Wow. Maybe they should - oh my god is that Ian? IT IS, IT IS IAN.

He looked good enough to eat, besides that stupid. goddamn. beanie.

I'm gonna follow him now, more action. He's running, shit, he's so much faster then me the bastard!

He's getting in his car, better hail a taxi.

Heading to Kyle's huh? Wow, must be even lonelier than I thought. If only he knew I could _help him_! He wouldn't _have_ to be alone! We could have what we had back!

I have to stand on a brick to see in the window oh my god I am so short. But that can't be why he doesn't like me I mean his new girlfriend is shorter than me so its all good.

IS THAT SUNNY AND KYLE - Shit, Ian's coming in, he might see me!

Do I still have Jodi's number? Yep, time to stir up some trouble.

**Okay guys this is the most badly written chapter ever, but its written from Lacey's ****_thoughts _****for two reasons, one, because its quick and I wanted to get something out because its been ****_ages_****! And two, because I think you need to hear her thoughts to get it. Idk, either way thanks for reading, and also, if you're a fan of Percy Jackson or The Mortal Instruments I have a crossover fic up called 'Its A Small World". You're the best, more soon :)) **


End file.
